Gut und Böse Rot und Grün?
by Schatten
Summary: Severus Snape hat zwei Kinder, doch beide sind grundverschieden und der dunkle Lord drängt an die Macht. Wer wird wem folgen?


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich hab mir Severus nur kurz ausgeliehen und bring ihn auch ganz brav und heile wieder zurück *g* :o) Außer Kyra und Jacen, die gehören meiner Freundin und mir;o) Please Review:o)  
  
Severus Snape ging nervös vor der Tür auf und ab. Wie lange dauerte das denn? Warum ließen sie ihn nicht zu ihr hinein? Drinnen hörte er die Schreie und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster, als bei ihr sein zu können. Nach Stunden, wie ihm schien, vermischten sich ihre Schreie mit zwei anderen. Der Zauberer lächelte. Es war vollbracht....er war...Vater. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Gesicht aus und er fing an zu strahlen, als auch schon endlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und die Schwester ihn herein zog. Die Ärzte lächelten ihn an, beglückwünschten ihn, doch er wollte nur zu ihr. "Severus" sagte sie matt, in beiden Armen ein Kind. Severus fing an zu weinen und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und sah die beiden dann an, es war ihm egal, welches Geschlecht sie hatten, solange sie nur gesund waren und er hatte es seiner Frau überlassen, sich die Namen auszudenken. "Stellst du mir die beiden vor?" krächzte er mit matter Stimme. Seine Frau nickte müde. "Also das hier" sie deutete mit dem Kinn nach links, ist Kyra und das hier rechts, das ist Jacen." Snape lächelte immer noch. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen, das war mehr, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hatte....  
  
Die Jahre vergingen und Severus Snape versuchte den Zwillingen ein guter Vater zu sein. Und er versuchte ihnen bei zu bringen, was er wußte...allerdings nicht jene Magie, die seine Frau gut geheißen hätte, sondern die dunkle, die verbotene Seite der Magie. Er war ein Todesser, einer jener Leute, die für den dunklen Lord Voldemort arbeiteten und ihn an der macht sehen wollten. Den gefürchtetsten und bösesten Zauberer aller Zeiten. Und die Zwillinge lernten gut, sie interessierten sich dafür, trotz ihres jungen Alters. "Warum dürfen wir es Mami nicht sagen?" Kyra sah ihren Vater an und Jacen reckte das Kinn nach vorne. "Weil es ein Geheimnis ist!" flüsterte der Junge verschwörerisch und grinste seinen Vater an. Severus lachte leise, der Junge kam ganz nach ihm, aber auch Kyra zeigte seine Anwandlungen. Es war ein unbekümmerter Abend gewesen, Severus hatte nichts zu tun, sein nächster Auftrag würde erst am nächsten Tag statt finden. Draußen war es warm, und da Lyndia nicht da war, lief er oben Unbekleidet durch die Wohnung. Die Kinder kannten das Tattoo am Arm ihres Vaters, welches ihn als Anhänger des Bösen auswies, Lyndia nicht. Er vermied es, das sie es sah.  
  
Und als der angehende Lehrer die Tür hörte, war es bereits zu spät. "Du siehst toll aus, wenn du...." weiter sprach Lyndia nicht, denn da hatte auch sie das Tattoo entdeckt. "Severus..." flüsterte sie leise, dieser wollte zu ihr, doch sie fing an mit ihrem Zauberstab vor ihm herum zu fuchteln. "Nein! Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du hast deine Familie an ihn verraten, verkauft!" "Lyndia, laß mich erklären!" "Verlaß mein Haus!" schrie sie. "Das ist auch mein Haus." Erklärte ihr Ehemann milde. "Verschwinde!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte gehen, doch etwas hielt ihn an der Hose fest. "Daddy!" Es war Jacen. Severus bückte sich und nahm ihn hoch. "Ich komme wieder, keine Sorge!" erklärte er, gab den Kindern noch einen Kuss und verschwand.  
  
Ein halbes Jahr später standen der Todesser und Lyndia vor dem Richter. "Ich will die Scheidung!" erklärte Lyndia hart. Die Kinder, inzwischen sechs Jahre alt, saßen auf den Zuschauerreihen und wurden von einem Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums betreut. "Weswegen?" "Er arbeitet für Leute, die ich nicht gutheißen kann und er ist nicht bereit, sich davon loszusagen. Außerdem bringt er die Kinder in Gefahr." "Ich gehe davon aus, Mrs. Snape, das sie das Sorgerecht haben wollen?" Sie nickte. "Ihr Mann hat es auch beantragt. Könnten Sie sich nicht, vielleicht im Interesse der Kinder gütig einigen?" Doch Lyndia schüttelte den Kopf, Snape ebenfalls. "Nun, dann bleibt mir keine andere Wahl" erklärte der Richter nach einer langen Pause, und sprach Severus das Sorgerecht für seinen Sohn und Lyndia das Sorgerecht für ihre Tochter zu.  
  
Die Jahre vergingen. Severus Snape versuchte immer wieder mit seiner Tochter in Kontakt zu treten und auch Jacen versuchte seine Schwester zu erreichen, doch es kam nie eine Antwort. Kyra hingegen wartete auf eine und bekam nicht mit, das ihre Mutter jene Eulen abfing, die von den beiden kam und die Briefe von Kyra nicht weitergab, wie sie versprochen hatte. Severus Snape beendete sein Studium und wurde Lehrer an der Zauberschule Hogwarts. Jacen war da schon bald ein bekanntes Bild in den Gängen. Der Junge stromerte durch die Hallen, ärgerte die Geister und durchstreifte Gänge, von denen die Lehrer nicht mal ahnten, das sie existierten. Snape unterrichtete ihn all die Jahre weiter in der dunklen Magie, untersagte ihm aber, dies je jemanden zu sagen, woran der Junge sich auch hielt.  
  
Kyra hingegen wuchs bei der Mutter auf, und trieb sie fast zur Verzweiflung. Sie interessierte sich ebenfalls für die dunkle Magie, und so war sie froh, dass sie dieses Fach auch in der Schule hatte. Ihre Mutter hielt zwar gar nichts davon, aber hier in Amerika gab es keine Schule, die nur weiße Magie unterrichtete. Hier gab es schließlich auch keinen Voldemort. Und so musste sich Lyndia damit abfinden, dass Kyra auch in diesem Fach zu Hause etwas machen mußte - Hausaufgaben. Was Lyndia nicht wusste, war, dass ihre Tochter immer mehr büffelte, als sie musste. Anders als in Hogwarts, der Schule von Lyndia, hatte man acht Schulstunden und ging dann nach Hause. Eine Schuluniform gab es auch nicht, und so genoss es Kyra, in schwarzen Klamotten herum zu laufen und sich knallrote Strähnen in die ansonsten Pechschwarzen Haare färben zu lassen, wie konnte sie auch ahnen, das ihr Bruder es ähnlich machte?  
  
"Jacen!" Severus Snape schlug verzweifelt die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. "Was...?" Jacen grinste. Er war gerade elf Jahre alt geworden und die Schuljahr neigten sich dem Ende zu. Nach den Ferien würde er offiziell nach Hogwarts gehen, der Schule, wo sein Vater unterrichtete und die er schon in und auswendig kannte. "Was hast du denn, mir gefällts?" Sein Vater sah ihn kritisch an. "Das Drachentattoo an deinem Knöchel, ok, aber das?" Der Junge grinste immer noch. "Wie gesagt, mir gefällts!" "Wer hat es dir gemacht? Ein Gryffindor, ich wette es war einer von denen!" Der Lehrer stürzte nach draußen. Jacen hinterher. "Warte!" Doch Severus hatte sich schon einen Gryffindor gegriffen, der nichts ahnend des Weges kam. "Du!" bellte er, der andere zuckte zusammen. "Pr...Professor Snape?" stotterte er. "Es war keiner von ihnen!" Die Stimme von Jacen klang klar durch den Flur. "Ich war es selbst und jetzt laß ihn laufen!" Snape tat dies auch, aber mehr, weil er verdutzt war, als das er es wollte. Er trat zu Jacen hinzu und fuhr ihm durch die kurzen Haare. "Jacen" seufzte er. "Hätten es Strähnen nicht auch getan?" "DA ist doch eine?" "Ich dachte mehr an Strähnen in deinem schwarzen Haar und nicht einer knallroten Strähne in einem dunkel blauen Haar" murmelte er. "Aber jetzt ist es ja eh zu spät"  
  
Die Ferien vergingen für Jacen viel zu schnell. Sein Vater war einen Tag mit ihm in die Winkelgasse gefahren um die notwendigen Schulsachen zu besorgen. Den Großteil der Ferien hatte der Junge bei seinem Vater verbracht, einen kleinen Teil zusammen mit anderen Kindern von Todessern, die jedoch allesamt auf andere Schulen gehen würden....  
  
Es war am Abend des ersten Septembers, irgendwie hatte Jacen sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, das seine Schwester hier auftauchen würde. Doch als er am Zug die aussteigenden Mitschüler erwartete, wußte er auch, das diese Hoffnung vergebens war. Er fuhr mit den anderen Schülern über den See und stieg dann mit den anderen die Treppen zur großen Hall nach oben.  
  
Dort stand Jacen nun mit den anderen neuen Schülern, als Professor McGonagall zu ihnen trat. Sie nickte Jacen knapp zu und wandte sich dann den anderen Schülern zu. Sie war noch nicht lange an dieser Schule, genauso wie sein Vater, aber auch sie hatte gleich die Leitung eines Hauses übernommen...allerdings nicht Slytherin, die hatte Severus Snape inne, sondern die von Gryffindor. Jacen schüttelte kurz den Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken auf das zu konzentrieren, was McGonagall da gerade erzählte. "Während ihr hier seid, ist das Haus gleichsam eure Familie. Durch gute Leistungen holt ihr Punkte für das Haus, für schlechte werden euch welche abgezogen. Wenn das Jahr zu ende ist, gewinnt das Haus mit dem meisten Punkten den Hauspokal. Es gibt Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin" erklärte sie noch schnell hinterher. Jacen grinste, McGonagall hatte das noch nicht so oft gemacht und manchmal vergaß sie, das hier auch Schüler waren, die die Häuser nicht kannten. Sie hüstelte kurz. "In Ordnung, folgt mir!" Sie ging in Richtung der großen Halle. Jacen stellte sich neben einen blassen Jungen und folgte der Professorin dann zwischen den vier Tischen hindurch. Einige Schüler nickten Jacen zu, es waren hauptsächlich Slytherins und er sah, das sein Vater ihn am Lehrertisch einen stolzen Blick zuwarf.  
  
Die meisten Schüler warfen einen Blick nach oben zur Decke, doch Jacen interessierte das nicht. Er war schon zu oft hier gewesen. "Bevor wir feststellen in welche Häuser ihr kommt, möchte Professor Dumbledore noch einige Worte an euch richten" Der Schulleiter stand auf. "Die Erstkläßler nehmen bitte zur Kenntnis, das unser Wald von keinem Schüler betreten werden darf, ohne Ausnahme." In Jacens Augen blitzte es schalkhaft auf, er trieb sich gerne dort herum, vor allem, weil er wußte, das er es nicht sollte. "Und ich meine vor allem den jungen Mann mit den blauen Haaren" Einige Blicke der Erstkläßler schossen zu Jacen, der immer noch fröhlich grinste. Dumbledore ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Des weiteren hat mich unser Hausmeister Mr. Nexon gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, das auf den Fluren nicht gezaubert werden darf..." Die meisten Erstkläßler nickten gehorsam. McGonagall rollte ein langes Pergament auf. "Wir werden euch jetzt den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, der verteilt euch dann auf eure Häuser" Es gab ein Getuschel unter den anderen Schülern, doch Jacen wartete ruhig, bis er an der Reihe war.  
  
Vor ihm war noch kein Slytherin ausgewählt worden. "Jacen Severus Snape" Der Junge reckte den Kopf und ging nach oben, setzte sich und kaum hatte der Hut ihn berührt rief er auch schon "Slytherin" Jacen stand grinsend auf, sein Vater applaudierte laut und die meisten Lehrer nickten ihm zu. Sie alle mochten Jacen und doch hatten sie damit gerechnet, das er nach Slytherin kam. Die Verteilung erstreckte sich noch einige Minuten hin, bis schließlich das Essen aufgetischt wurde und die Schüler nach oben in die Schlafsäle verschwanden.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen bekam Jacen von seinem Vertrauensschüler den Stundenplan in die Hand gedrückt. Verschlafen blickte er darauf und seine Laune hob sich schlagartig, sie hatten in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke, zwar mit den Gryffindors zusammen, aber besser konnte das ganze ja nicht starten. "Hey, Jacen" Jacen blickte zur Seite und sah Cade, einen seiner Mitschüler. "Was ist?" "Hast du ne Ahnung wo wir hin müssen?" er zeigte auf den Stundenplan und zu Cades Überraschung, nickte Jacen. "Klar, das liegt ganz in der nähe unseres Gemeinschaftsraumes, laß uns noch die anderen einsammeln, und dann los..." er sah sich nach den anderen drei Jungs um. "Hey, Leute!" er winkte den anderen zu und führte sie in den Kerker.  
  
"Wieso kennst du dich denn hier so gut aus?" Cade war erstaunt und Jacen lachte. "Ich bin hier auf Hogwarts aufgewachsen, frag mich was du willst, wenn es hier auf den Ländereien liegt, kann ich dich hinführen." "Auch die anderen Häuser?" Jacen nickte. "Auch die, aber rein kommen tun wir da nicht...." "Und Geheimgänge?" Die anderen bekamen leuchtende Augen und Jacen lachte. "Auch die" meinte er und setzte sich nach vorne in die erste Reihe. Sein Vater kam schnellen Schrittes in den Kerker, schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und stellte sich nach vorne. Dort verschränkte er die Arme, sah Jacen liebevoll an und warf den Gryffindors in der letzten Reihe einen vernichtenden Blick zu, was die Erstkläßler gleich etwas zusammenschrumpfen ließ, Jacen fing an zu grinsen. "Ich bin Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und wie sich die meisten jetzt denken können auch der Vater von Jacen." Er wartete ab, bis sich das Gemurmel unter den Slytherins beruhigt hatte. "Laßt euch eines gesagt sein, die Lehre der Zaubertrankbrauerei ist schwierig, aber den wenigen talentierten unter euch, werde ich beibringen, wie man Ruhm brodelnd zusammenbraut, Ansehen in Flaschen füllt und sogar, wie man den Tod verkorkt!" Dann schritt er nach vorne und las die Liste der Schüler ab, womit der Unterricht dann auch endete.  
  
"Jacen, warum hast du uns denn nichts gesagt?" Cade stand fassungslos neben ihn. Jacen grinste. "Warum denn?"  
  
Die nächsten Jahre verliefen ähnlich wie die letzten. Jacen verbrachte viel Zeit bei seinem Vater und von ihm lernte er die fast perfekte Beherrschung der dunklen Künste und manchmal begleitete er seinen Vater sogar zu den Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord.  
  
Doch als Jacen dreizehn war, passierten Dinge, die er nicht beeinflussen konnte und die sich teilweise sogar seine Kenntnisreiches entzogen.  
  
Es war an einem Montagmorgen, sie waren gerade dabei einen Trank zu brauen, als die Tür aufsprang und die Klasse ihren Blick von den Kesseln abwandte. Snape blieb starr stehen, als die Vertreter des Zaubereiministeriums hereinkamen, gefolgt von Professor Dumbledore, der sie noch aufhalten wollte. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Snapes Stimme war ruhig, aber Jacen kannte diese Stimmlage, es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. "Severus Snape, ich bin hier um sie zu verhaften!" erklärte der Auror der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte und den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. "Und weswegen?" fragte Snape kalt, doch Dumbledore schüttelte warnend den Kopf und wandte sich zur Klasse. "Die Stunde ist beendet, Sie können gehen!" "Aber Sir, die ..." Es war Snape, der ihm zur Hilfe kam. "Nehmen Sie die Kessel einfach vom Feuer, ich kümmere mich dann darum." Die Schüler nickten und beeilten sich den Befehl nachzukommen. Die meisten verschwanden auch nach draußen, bloß einer zögerte. Es war Jacen. "Hast du nicht gehört, was dein Schulleiter gesagt hat, Junge?" herrschte der Auror ihn an, erntete dafür einen eiskalten Blick von seiten des Schülers. Der Auror schluckte, das passierte ihm nicht sehr oft. "Jacen" es war Snape. "Es ist in Ordnung, geh ruhig." "Aber..." "Jacen!" "Sir!" protestierte der Junge, Snape seufzte, ihm war klar, das Jacen ihn hier nicht so einfach lassen wollte. "Des weiteren möchte ich mit ihren Sohn reden" erklärte der Auror weiter und eben dieser sah ihn Stirnrunzelns an. "Und weswegen?" "Das geht dich nichts an." "Ich glaube doch." "Nein." Jacen zuckte die Schultern. "Naja, falls sie es sich anders überlegen sollten, ich bin in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum" Er wollte an Dumbledore vorbei, wurde aber von ihm zurück gehalten. "Warte." "Dumbledore, ich brauche den Sohn von Snape, nicht ihn." In Jacens Augen blitzte es auf, als er auf den Auroren zuging und ihm kühl die Hand hinhielt. "Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt, oder? Snape, Jacen Severus Snape." Der Auror sah ihn verwirrt an, ein anderer trat hinzu. "Jacen, wir werden deinen Vater mitnehmen." erklärte er ruhig, als ob er zu einem verängstigten Kind sprechen würde. Doch das war Jacen nicht, im Gegenteil, er reckte das Kinn nach vorne und sah den anderen an. "Und weswegen?" Er sah ihn unbehaglich an. "Dein Vater steht in Verdacht für Du-weißt-schon- wen zu arbeiten" Jacen versuchte auszusehen, als ob das was komplett neues für ihn wäre. "Sie sind verrückt!" meinte er schlicht. Der Auror sah ihn an. "Halte mich ruhig für verrückt, es ist nun mal eine Tatsache, das die Beweise da sind und deswegen werden wir ihn jetzt mitnehmen!" Severus Snape wußte, das er keine Möglichkeit hatte diesen Kerker unbeschadet zu verlassen und so fügte er sich erst einmal seinem Schicksal und ließ sich von den Auroren hinaus führen. Dumbledore sah ihn an. "Du wirst mir wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, ob es stimmt, oder nicht, Jacen. Nein, du brauchst nicht antworten." Erklärte der Schulleiter schnell, als Jacen etwas erwidern wollte. "Du wirst hierbleiben und dich weiterhin am Unterricht beteiligen!" Jacen nickte und verschwand.  
  
Die nächsten Tage sah Jacen seinen Vater nicht, bis er dann auf einmal wieder vor ihm stand. Er erzählte Jacen nie, was im Ministerium passiert war und der Junge wußte nur, das Dumbledore persönlich sich für Snape verbürgt hatte. Er ahnte nicht, das Severus Snape sich von nun an zurück zog, was die dunklen Künste anging und er ahnte auch nicht, das sein Vater den dunklen Lord von nun an ausspionierte.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore sah den anderen an, der in seinem Büro auf und abging. Der Zaubertranklehrer schien nervös. "Es wird immer schlimmer mit Jacen, Albus. Ich meine ich habe den Versuch unternommen ihn von Voldemort wegzubekommen, doch Jacen wollte nicht auf mich hören, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." "Laß Jacen die Zeit, die er braucht, vielleicht wird er selbst erkennen, das es nicht gut ist, was er da tut." "Und wenn das Ministerium auch ihn auf die Spur kommt?" Der Ältere seufzte. "Bis dahin, müssen wir das eben verhindern!"  
  
Es war Anfang der Sommerferien als Jacen seinen Vater vorsichtig ansprach. Das fünfte Schuljahr würde am ersten September beginnen und der Junge hatte seit langem das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte. "Dad? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Snape sah auf. "Sicher, was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein?" Jacen kniff die Augen zusammen. "Keine Ahnung.." murmelte er leise. "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das ich die Ferien nicht hier verbringen werde, Jones wird mich gleich abholen." Snape sah auf. Jones war einer der Todesser aus dem engeren Kreis Voldemorts. "Und, was habt ihr vor?" er versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen, doch in seiner Stimme schwang eine gewisse Unruhe mit. "Keine Ahnung, das werde ich erfahren, sobald ich da bin..." entgegnete der Junge und packte seine Tasche fester. "Ich geh jetzt und melde mich bei dir, wenn ich wieder da bin, bye Dad!"  
  
So wie Jacen nichts von dem Pakt mit Dumbledore wußte, so wußte Snape auch nicht, was sein Sohn in den Ferien getan hatte und er redete nie darüber. Das einzige was Severus Snape auffiel war, das sein Sohn ziemlich viel über die dunklen Künste gelernt hatte, aber auch, das er immer noch nicht das Symbol der Todesser trug, wofür Snape mehr als dankbar war.  
  
Die nächste Zeit verging ruhig und entgegen Snapes Befürchtungen tauchte keiner vom Ministerium auf, um Jacen festzunehmen. Er selbst spionierte immer noch für Dumbledore, aber Voldemort rief ihn nicht mehr so oft wie früher zu sich. Es war kurz von den Weihnachtsferien, als der Schulleiter die Lehrer zusammenrief. "Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen" verkündete er und alle sahen ihn aufmerksam an. "Aufgrund besonderer Umstände, werden wir am Freitag eine neue Schülerin bekommen, die die Ferien hier verbringen wird." "Aber am Freitag ist der letzte Schultag" die meisten Lehrer runzelten die Stirn, Dumbledore nickte. "Dessen bin ich mir bewußt, aber das wird ihr auch die Möglichkeit geben, sich hier einzugewöhnen." Snape wollte gerade fragen, um wen es sich handelte, als es klopfte. "Herein!" erwiderte Dumbledore fröhlich und die Tür öffnete sich, es war Jacen, der in seinen üblichen Freizeitklamotten da stand. Sein Vater hatte ihn oft deswegen gescholten und sah nun auch wieder kritisch auf die abgeschnittene schwarze Jeans, an der die Fransen herunter hingen, und die dunklen Turnschuhe, die einen guten Blick auf das Drachentattoo ließen. Das einzige halbwegs warme was der Junge trug, war ein schwarzer Kapuzenpullover. "Sir, könnte ich bitte kurz meinen Vater sprechen?" "Jacen, kann das nicht warten?" Snape runzelte dir Stirn, doch sein Sohn schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. "Ich habe Ihnen auch nichts mehr weiter mitzuteilen, außer, das sich unsere neue Schülerin in Jacens Jahrgang befinden wird." Er warf dem Jungen mit den blauen Haaren einen Blick zu und schickte die anderen Lehrer hinaus. "Eine neue Schülerin?" Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie kommt Freitag, da wirst du sie schon kennenlernen, also was gibt es so dringendes?" "Es ist wegen Selna..." "Was ist mit ihr?" Snape kannte Selna, sie war in Jacens Jahrgang und ebenfalls im Slytherin. "Nun ja...sie hat sich mit ihrer Schwester zerstritten und" Jacen schluckte. "sie jagen sich gerade sämtliche Flüche auf den Hals, die sie kennen....einschließlich derer, die sie gar nicht kennen dürften." Snape fluchte und rannte zum Kerker, während Jacen ihm folgte. Die Predigt die sich danach das gesamte Haus anhören durfte, war sicherlich eine der schlimmsten, die je ein Hauslehrer halten mußte und diesmal wurden auch die Slytherins unter Snapes Blick immer kleiner, bevor er das Haus wütend verließ. Nicht ohne ordentlich Strafarbeiten zu verteilen.  
  
"Mum, ich will nicht in eine Neue Schule!" jammerte Kyra. "Du hast es nicht anders gewollt! Du hast mehr schwarze Magie gelernt als Du solltest. Und das über Jahre! Die Schule wird Dir schon die Flausen aus dem Kopf treiben... Ich liebe Dich wirklich, aber musst Du so nach Deinem Vater schlagen? Deswegen hab ich ihn damals verlassen." "Jaja... Wann sind wir denn da?" "So in zehn Minuten."  
  
"Juhu!" Jacen sprang auf, als es klingelte. "Ferien!" Sein Vater warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. Jacen grinste frech zurück. "Was denn?" er lachte. Sein Vater erwiderte nichts, sondern scheuchte ihn und seine Freunde nach draußen. Sie gingen nach oben, zogen sich um, wobei Jacen wieder seine üblichen Freizeitklamotten anzog und gingen dann nach unten. In einer Stunde würde es Essen geben und diese neue Schülerin war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Sie standen am Eingang des Schlosses, als ihnen auf einmal ein Mädchen auffiel, welches von der Mutter ins Schloß begleitet wurde. "Wow!" erklärte Cade und drehte Jacens Kopf in die Richtung, dem klappte fast die Kinnlade nach unten. "Und das ist noch eine Untertreibung!" flüsterte er leise. "Genau dein Typ, was Snape?" Jacen nickte wortlos, oh ja, das war genau sein Typ.  
  
Kyra sah die Jungen und sagte: "Mum, guck mal. Der Junge mit den blauen Haaren!" "Oh ja, wie Recht Du hast. Schrecklich! Und ein Tattoo hat er auch noch! Nicht dass Du Dich mit solchen Leuten rum treibst, klar?" Kyra fand ihn gar nicht schrecklich. Ganz im Gegenteil. Dies könnte glatt der Vater ihrer Kinder sein! Dass ihre Mutter eine Abneigung gegen Tattoos hatte, war wohl ihre Schuld. Seit ihrem zehnten Lebensjahr hatte sie sich drei Tattoos stechen lassen- am Steißbein, einmal um ihre rechte Fessel herum (wie ein Fußkettchen), und auf ihrem linken Schulterblatt, Dazu kamen noch sämtliche Piercings... Bauchnabel, Nase, Zunge und natürlich auch beide Ohren. Und deswegen hatte ihre Mutter eine sehr starke Abneigung gegen so etwas. Nur... hätte sie das alles von Kyra entfernen lassen, dann, das wusste sie, wäre Kyra am nächsten Tag wieder mit allem aufgetaucht.  
  
Sie gingen in das Schulgebäude und suchten den Schulleiter auf. Als sie vor seinem Büro warteten, liefen Schüler an ihnen vorbei, die zum Essen gingen. Sie guckten Kyra seltsam an und diese wusste auch warum. Sie trug jetzt noch keine Schuluniform- was sich ab morgen ändern würde... spätestens aber nach den Ferien. Jetzt trug sie noch einmal ihre Lieblingsklamotten: einen schwarzen langen Satinrock mit etwas Schleppe, an deren Ende ein Ring war und den Kyra am Mittelfinger trug, um die Schleppe oben zu halten, Lackpumps und ein weinrotes Samtkorsett, das durch eine Lederschnur zusammen gebunden war. Darüber trug sie ihren purpurnen Samtumhang. Der Schulleiter tauchte auf und wechselte paar Worte mit Lyndia. Dann verabschiedete sich die Mutter. "In zwei Wochen komme ich ja noch mal." und damit ging sie. "Dann komm mal mit, Kyra." Der Schulleiter lächelte sie an. Sie folgte ihm in eine große Halle, wo sie von wirklich allen Schülern angestarrt wurde. Dumbledore deutete dem Mädchen an, vor einer Lehrerin stehen zu bleiben, während er zu seinem Platz ging. Kyra folgte ihm mit ihren Blick und blieb dann bei einem der Lehrer hängen. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Ihr Vater... hier?! Wenn das ihrer Mutter zu Ohren kommen würde! Dann könnte sie bestimmt wieder auf ihre alte Schule. Sie musste bei diesem Gedanken Lächeln. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert in den letzten zehn Jahren. Und nun wurde sie sauer, weil er sich nie gemeldet hatte. Der Schulleiter riss sie aus den Gedanken. "Das ist die neue Mitschülerin. Wir werden jetzt sehen, in welches Haus sie kommt." Professor McGonagall rief sie wie üblich auf, auch wenn sie alleine hier stand. "Snape, Kyra!" Als Snape das hörte, guckte er sofort zu der neuen Schülerin und war sehr glücklich, seine Tochter wieder zu sehen. Diese wich jedoch schnell seinem Blick aus und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Snape grinste. dachte er froh.  
  
Cade sah Jacen an. "Habe ich richtig gehört?" "Ja, ich denke schon. Du weißt doch, ich habe eine Zwillingsschwester. Nur hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, sie hier anzutreffen... Mensch, da kommt schon mal nen tolles Mädchen und dann ist es meine Schwester!" "Das finde ich gut!" "Cade!" Die Schüler, die um die beiden herumsaßen, lachten.  
  
Der Hut zögerte zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor, aber nach Stunden - so kam es Kyra zumindest vor - entschied er sich für letzteres. Kyra sprang auf und rannte zu ihrem Tisch. Von der Reaktion ihres Vaters wusste sie, dass er gar nichts davon hielt. Das machte sie noch glücklicher. "DAS geht nicht, Professor! Sie ist eine Slytherin. So wie Jacen und ich!" Alle Schüler starrten zum Lehrertisch. Der Schulleiter zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür, Severus!" "Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu!" "Beruhige Dich!" Dies tat er dann auch nach etwa fünf Minuten.  
  
Kyra, die sich zu paar Mädchen gesetzt hatte, wurde gleich ausgefragt. "Dann ist Jacen Dein Bruder..." "Wie? Ist er etwa hier?" "Ja, der Junge mit den blauen Haaren." dachte Kyra nur. Jetzt brauchte sie gar nicht mehr versuchen, ihn anzumachen. Nach dem Essen ging sie dann zu ihrem Bruder. "Darf ich mich setzen?" Jacen drehte sich um. "Klar!" Und schon fielen sich die beiden in die Arme. Sie redeten viel, doch da sich ständig Jacens Freunde einmischten, beließen sie es erst mal bei allgemeinen Sachen. Als Kyra damit fertig war, zu erzählen, dass ihre Mutter und sie von Amerika nach England gezogen sind und sie deshalb nun hier war, trat auf einmal jemand hinter sie. "Hallo Kyra!" sagte die Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich nicht um. Sie wusste dass es ihr Vater war. Statt dessen stand sie auf - ohne Snape auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen - und sagte: "Sorry, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Die Luft ist auf einmal so schlecht hier!" Und damit ging sie. "Was soll das denn jetzt?" Snape wusste genau, dass das eine Anspielung auf ihn gewesen war. Das war ja auch nicht zu überhören! "Wir haben uns blendend unterhalten, Dad! Ich weiß auch nicht, was sie hat." "Das werden wir bald wissen... sobald ich sie in die Finger bekomme."  
  
Kyra war sauer, dass ihr Vater aufgetaucht ist. Sie hätte sich gerne länger mit ihrem Bruder unterhalten. Nun war sie in ihrem Zimmer und genoss die Ruhe, bis ihre Zimmergenossinnen kamen. Sie stellten sich alle vor und eine von ihnen war Kyra sofort sympathisch. Ihr Name war Mila. "Bleibst Du hier in den Ferien oder bist Du nur den einen Tag zum angucken gekommen, damit Du dich nach den Ferien nicht so fremd fühlst?" fragte Mila. "Nein, ich bleibe hier." "Ich auch! Schön, denn alle anderen sind weg. Nur paar aus den anderen Jahrgängen sind da. Dann kann ich Dir auch die Schule zeigen." "Das ist nett. Danke!" Ein anderes Mädchen mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. "Ist Professor Snape wirklich Dein Vater?" "Japp!" Die anderen guckten nicht gerade erfreut. "Du scheinst nicht gerade darüber erfreut zu sein, dass er hier ist. Du bist eben vor ihm weggerannt. Das habe ich gesehen..." bemerkte Mila. "Sei nicht böse, aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden." Die zwei unterhielten sich noch lange, bis sie einschliefen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kyra sehr verschlafen auf. "Wo sind die anderen?" "Auf dem Weg nach Hause. Es sind doch Ferien." Die beiden zogen sich an und gingen in die große Halle. Es war wirklich kaum einer hier. "Lass uns zu meinem Bruder setzten, ja? Ich hab ihn schon Jahre nicht gesehen, geschweige denn etwas von ihm gehört." "Null Problemo." Und so gesellten sie sich an den leeren Slytherin-Tisch. Die Geschwister fielen sich wieder um den Hals. "Du warst gestern so schnell weg." "Ja, ich weiß. Tut mir auch leid!" Sie frühstückten und alberten die ganze Zeit dabei rum. Auf einmal sagte Cade: "Es ist Zeit, Jacen. Komm!" "Wohin wollt ihr denn?" "Nach Hogsmeade. Aber ihr könnt leider nicht mit!" Immerhin wollte er für seine Schwester ein Geschenk kaufen. Alle anderen Geschenke hatte er ja schon. Die zwei Jungen verschwanden schnell. "Schade. In Hogsmeade war ich schon lange nicht mehr. Seit zehn Jahren oder so. Und wo wir schon beim Thema sind... ich müsste da auch noch hin. Ich habe noch kein Geschenk für Jacen." "Und für Deinen Vater auch nicht..." Weiter kam Mila nicht, da sie von Snape unterbrochen wurde. "Ich glaube, dies ist nicht der Gryffindor-Tisch." Er meinte es nicht böse. Eigentlich wollte er nur ein Gespräch anzetteln. "Das weiß ich auch!" Kyra war sofort sauer. "Komm Mila, wir sind hier anscheinend unerwünscht!" Und weg war sie. Mila rannte ihr hinterher. "Kommst Du mit nach Hogsmeade, Mila? Ich dachte so an Donnerstag. Samstag brauch ich ja das Geschenk." "Klar. Sag mal, Du verstehst Dich nicht gut mit ihm, hm?" "Wenn Du wüßtest..." und Kyra erzählte ihr nun die ganze Geschichte. Dass sie in Amerika war und warum sie jetzt wieder hier war. Nur die Details mit den Todessern ließ sie weg. Um genau zu sein wusste sie gar nichts davon. "Dann wird deine Mutter sich aber freuen, dass dein Vater hier ist..." Mila grinste. "Ja, und wie. Ich kanns gar nicht erwarten, ihr das zu erzählen." "Aber warum magst Du deinen Vater nicht? Nur weil Deine Mutter ihn nicht mehr mag, heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass auch Du ihn hassen musst." "Das ist nicht der Grund. Er hat sich nie um mich gekümmert. Nie kam eine Karte oder ein Brief. Nicht einmal Antworten auf meine ganzen Briefe kamen. Und dann will er auf einmal mit mir reden, wo ich ihm doch Jahre egal war?! Dann ist er auf einmal nett?!? Und eben wollte er mich wieder loswerden! Der weiß auch nicht was er will!" "Du hast ja recht!" Der Tag verging schnell, genauso wie die ganze Woche. Am Donnerstag in Hogsmeade fand Kyra eine schönes Tagebuch für Mila- sie hatten sich eine halbe Stunde getrennt- und für Jacen hatte sie einen Gutschein für ein Tattoo. Die ganze Zeit unternahmen Jacen, Cade, Mila und Kyra etwas zusammen- viel Blödsinn. Besonders Peeves musste unter ihnen leiden. Und schon bald hatte der Poltergeist Respekt vor den Vieren. Das war wirklich noch nie vorgekommen. Snape versuchte immer wieder mit seiner Tochter zu sprechen, aber dazu kam er nicht, da sie ihm sichtlich aus dem Weg ging. Am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag bekam er sie dann doch noch in die Finger, da er sie an der Toilette abfing. "Kyra, frohe Weihnachten. Ich hoffe Dir hat mein Geschenk gefallen..." "Welches Geschenk?" Brummte sie. "Ach so, das..." fuhr sie fort. "Keine Ahnung ob es mir gefällt, denn ich habe es nicht geöffnet. Und ich werde es auch nicht öffnen!" Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Schulleiter um die Ecke kam. Das nutzte das Mädchen aus und sagte schnell "Gute Nacht" und verschwand. Snape war außer sich vor Wut. Er wusste nicht, was seine Tochter gegen ihn hatte. Das nächste Mal würde sie ihm nicht entkommen! Und mit Jacen wollte er nicht darüber reden. Er wollte ihn da nicht mit hinein ziehen.  
  
In der Mitte der zweiten Ferienwoche kam Lyndia dann zur Schule um ihre Tochter zu besuchen. "Wolltest Du nicht erst am Wochenende kommen?" Kyra war verwundert. "Ja, eigentlich schon, aber ich muss dringend nach Hause. Und, gefällt es Dir hier?" "Ja! Sehr!" "Siehst Du. Und erst wolltest du hier nicht hin." "Warte mal..." Das Mädchen winkte ihrem Bruder zu. "Was hast Du mit dem zu schaffen?! Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass Du Dich nicht mit dem abgeben sollst?" "Mum, das ist Jacen!" "WAAAAAS?!?!" Lyndia war wirklich geschockt. "Das kommt davon, wenn man bei so einem Vater aufwächst!" Und in diesem Moment kam Jacen auch schon bei den beiden an. "Darf ich vorstellen? Mum, das ist dein Sohn Jacen. Jacen, das ist... Mum." Es wurde ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen den beiden, da Lyndia abweisend war. So einen Sohn wollte sie nicht haben. Als Jacen wieder weg war, beschwerte sie sich wieder. "Wie konnte dein Vater ihn nur so verwahrlosen lassen? Dein Vater ist wirklich ein schlechter Mensch...!" So ging es eine Weile weiter, bis Kyra sich einmischte. "Wo wir schon bei Dad sind... Er unterrichtet hier." "Er tut was?" "Ja, du hast richtig gehört..." "Dann will ich dich in Sicherheit bringen und dann so etwas!" Damit begann eine Diskussion, die eine Stunde anhielt. Lyndia wollte Kyra nun nicht mehr auf der Schule lassen und Kyra wollte hier nicht mehr weg. Letztendlich gewann Kyra. "Glaub mir, mit Dad rede ich kein Wort. Und ich werde ihm nichts glauben!" "Gut. Er wird bestimmt versuchen mich schlecht zu machen... Dann viel Erfolg in der neuen Schule!"  
  
Am Sonntag Morgen vor Schulbeginn bekam Snape dann seine Chance. Kyra war ausnahmsweise mal alleine unterwegs. Mila schlief noch und von den Jungen war auch nichts zu sehen, so machte sie auf den Weg. Sie wollte mal die Kerker erforschen und aus versehen landete sie im Zimmer ihres Vaters. Und zu ihrem Pech war dieser auch schon wach. Er zuckte seinen Zauberstab und die Tür ging nicht mehr auf. "Was soll das?" brüllte Kyra. "Ich will mit dir reden und jetzt musst du mir zuhören! Eher kommst du hier nicht raus." Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu dem gemeinen Grinsen, das die Schüler der Schule nur zu gut kannten. "Na tolle Leistung..." schimpfte Kyra leise, jedoch für Snape hörbar, über sich selbst. "Ist es denn so schlimm für dich, mit mir reden zu müssen?" Er bekam keine Antwort von seiner Tochter, nur einen bösen und angeekelten Blick. "Ich möchte jetzt wissen, was mit dir los ist!" "Was soll schon mit mir sein?" "Na was wohl? Wieso weichst du mir immer aus? Wir haben uns Jahre lang nicht gesehen, geschweige denn was voneinander gehört. Ist doch wohl klar, dass ich mal mit dir reden möchte!" "Dass wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben liegt wohl nicht an mir!" Kyra wurde fuchsteufelswild. "Dann meinst du wohl es liegt an mir?" "An wem denn sonst!" Snape verstand nicht so recht. Er hatte ja immer wieder versucht, Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen. Doch nie kam ja etwas zurück. "Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass es an mir lag?" "Das fragst du noch?" So laut wurde Severus in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht angeschrien. "Stell dich doch nicht so unwissend an..." "Ich weiß wirklich nicht wovon du redest! Ich glaube eher hätte ich einen Grund sauer zu sein!" Er erhob nun auch die Stimme. Er wusste ja nicht, dass sie ihm auch immer geschrieben hatte. "Du? Warum solltest du dazu einen Grund haben? Ich habe dir und Jacen immer geschrieben und noch viel mehr habe ich immer auf eine Antwort gewartet! Ich wollte nur ein Lebenszeichen von dir und meinem Bruder haben. Aber nie kam etwas von euch zurück. Weißt du, wie es weh tut wenn einem gezeigt wird, dass man ungewollt ist? Und das vom eigenen Vater? Das tut sehr weh!" Snape verstand noch immer nicht und ihm tat es weh, wie sie mit ihm sprach. Er liebte sie genauso wie seinen Sohn! "Aber..." "Nichts aber! Du hast dich die letzten Jahre einen Scheißdreck für mich interessiert und jetzt brauchst du nicht ankommen und dich bei mir ein zu schleimen! Darauf falle ich nicht herein!" "So..." Nun schrie auch er. "Nun hörst du mir mal zu! Ich habe dir immer geschrieben und nie kam etwas von dir zurück! Du solltest nicht die Tatsachen verdrehen!" "Du verdammter Lügner!" Snape musste sich zusammenreißen, dass ihm die Hand nicht ausrutschte. "So redet man nicht mit seinem Vater!" "Vater? Ein Vater ist für seine Kinder da. Und das warst du nie für mich. Du bist nicht mein Vater!" Das zu hören zerriß dem Mann fast das Herz. Kyra fuhr unbeirrt fort. "Und dann besitzt du auch noch die Frechheit zu behaupten, dass du mir immer geschrieben hast! Und meine Briefe hast du angeblich nie bekommen! Was für eine jämmerliche Lüge! Du willst mich wohl als Lügnerin darstellen! Weißt du was? Du bist ein Arschloch und dafür hasse ich dich!" "Wie bitte?" Er trat auf sie zu. "Ja, du hast ganz recht gehört! Ich hasse dich!" Das war zu viel! Snape rutschte die Hand aus und im selben Moment schrie das Mädchen vor Schmerz auf. "Es tut mir leid." Stammelte er und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen. "Wage es bloß nicht!" weinte das Mädchen, sprang auf und rannte zur Tür. Snape löste den Bann von der Tür, so dass sie raus konnte. Er war niedergeschlagen und den Tränen nahe. Er hatte sie nicht schlagen wollen. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Das war einfach so passiert und er bereute es. Aber Kyra hatte ihn sehr verletzt. Und deswegen war er sehr sauer auf sie. Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür. "Ja?" "Guten Morgen, Severus." Der Schulleiter betrat den Raum. "Albus, was machst Du denn hier? Ich bin nicht dazu in der Stimmung mit jemanden zu reden. Tut mir Leid, aber die nächsten zwei Stunden wäre ich gerne ungestört." "Ich weiß Bescheid, Severus." "Wie zum Teufel...?" "Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" "Sie war bei dir, nicht wahr?" "Ja, und sie hat mir erzählt dass ihr euch gestritten habt." "Hat sie gesagt warum?" "Ja, aber ich wollte mich da nicht einmischen..." "Aber du weißt, dass ich immer Eulen zu ihr geschickt habe." "Ja, aber das müsst ihr klären! Was mich angeht, ist, dass du sie geschlagen hast! Severus, was ist in dich gefahren?" "Ich weiß auch nicht. Meine Hand ist mir ausgerutscht. Ich wollte das gar nicht!" Er bedauerte das wirklich und so ging der Schulleiter mit den Worten "Aber nicht, dass das noch einmal vorkommt". Severus bedauerte den Vorfall zwar, aber dass seine Tochter das ganze zum Schulleiter weitergetragen hatte, mache ihn unermeßlich wütend! Gott sei Dank trafen sich die beiden den ganzen Tag nicht mehr und beim Abendessen beließen sie es dabei, sich tödliche Blicke zuzuwerfen. Jacen war den ganzen Tag in Hogsmeade gewesen und hatte nichts mitbekommen. Das war wohl auch besser so, denn sonst hätte Severus sich etwas von ihm anhören müssen! Er bemerkte lediglich nur, dass seine Schwester sehr schlecht gelaunt war. Nach dem Essen ging Kyra zu Jacen. "Na, wie war es in Hogsmeade?" "Gut, und wie war es hier?" "Nicht so toll. Mir geht's nicht so gut heute." "Das sieht man. Wieso denn? Ist etwas passiert?" "Nein", log das Mädchen, "ich bin einfach nur schlecht drauf. Lass uns das Thema wechseln, okay?" Sie wollte ihren Bruder da nicht mit rein ziehen. "Klar..." "Was ich Dich die ganze Zeit schon fragen wollte... Stimmt es, dass hier keine dunklen Künste unterrichtet werden?" "Ja, hier gibt es lediglich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wieso?" "Kein Wunder, dass Mum wollte das ich hier hin komme..." "Soll das heißen, du hattest das Fach auf Deiner alten Schule?" mischte Cade sich ein. "Ja, mein absolutes Lieblingsfach und mein Hauptfach dazu. Ich hatte es acht Stunden die Woche... Vor einem Monat kam Mum dahinter... Sie dachte ja, dass ich dieses Fach nur 3 Stunden habe... Naja, und jetzt bin ich hier." "Was ich sehr gut finde!" grinste Jacen. Und was er noch viel besser fand, war, dass seine Schwester die dunklen Künste liebte. "Ja, ich bin auch sehr glücklich darüber! Weil du hier bist!" "Und Dad ist auch hier...!" Kyra´s Blick verfinsterte sich sehr. "Hm... ja..." "Was ist? Gibt es da etwas, wovon ich nichts weiß? Du guckst auf einmal so finster... Und du rennst immer vor ihm weg..." "Nein, da ist nichts..." log sie in Gedanken vertieft. Ihr Bruder merkte das natürlich sofort aber nahm es erst mal so hin. Sie würde ihm das schon noch erzählen. Das wusste er. Mila kam jetzt auch zum Slytherintisch. "Na, ihr. Was macht ihr noch heute?" Wir könnten noch etwas Zaubererschach spielen oder so..." bemerkte Cade. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. So wurde es ein schöner Abend. Nicht nur Cade, Jacen, Kyra und Mila waren in der großen Halle geblieben. Auch andere Schüler blieben hier, weil sie sich viel aus den Ferien zu erzählen hatten. Um 22.00 Uhr beendeten die Hauslehrer das ganze, da die Schüler am nächsten Morgen ja schließlich früh raus mussten. "Gute Nacht ihr zwei hübschen..." grinste Cade. "Gute Nacht." Gähnte Mila. Die Geschwister nahmen sich in die Arme, wie sie es immer taten, wenn sie sich begrüßten oder verabschiedeten. "Gute Nacht..." Da kam der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und riss die zwei auseinander. "Das reicht!" bellte er. In diesem Moment war es schwer zu sagen, wer - Kyra oder Severus - dem anderen am liebsten mehr Flüche auf den Hals jagen wollte. Die Augen von beiden funkelten in diesem Moment nur so vor Zorn. Wie zwei wilde Tiere, die jeden Augenblick aufeinander losgehen würden. "Gute Nacht!" fauchte Kyra schließlich und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Mila folgte ihr schnell. "Du hast es ihm nicht erzählt, stimmts?" "Nein, das ist eine Sache zwischen meinem Dad und mir. Jacen liebt ihn und das möchte ich nicht ändern."  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Schwester und deinem Dad los?" erkundigte sich Cade, als die zwei Freunde in ihrem Zimmer waren. "Wie sie sich eben angeguckt haben... Wenn Blicke töten könnten..." "Ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht haben sie sich gestritten oder so. Ich werde das ganze erst mal beobachten." "Ja. Das ist wohl das Beste! Dann mal gute Nacht, Jacen." "Gute Nacht." Und so schliefen beide schnell ein.  
  
"Hey, du Schlafmütze, aufwachen!" Cade schmiß ein Kissen zu Jacen hinüber, der gerade durch die Vorhänge blinzelte und Cade ein. "Du bist echt blöd!" an den Kopf warf. Cade lachte und zog Jacen zur Dusche und nachdem sie das hinter sich gebracht hatten, waren sie auch beide wach.  
  
"Kyra?" Mila rüttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter und Kyra sah verschlafen auf. "Was ist denn?" murmelte sie. "Aufstehen, falls du noch frühstücken willst!" grinste ihre Freundin und Kyra stand murrend auf. Dann stand sie vor ihrer Schuluniform. "Das ist nicht deren ernst!" flüsterte sie leise, Mila nickte jedoch heftig und bedeutete ihr, sie solle sich beeilen.  
  
Als die beiden unten in der großen Halle ankamen, sah Kyra sich sofort nach Jacen um, der mit Cade bereits lautstark diskutierend am Tisch saß und sie nicht bemerkte. Kyra sah aber nicht, das ihr Vater ihr wütende Blicke zuwarf und Dumbledore sie besorgt beobachtete. Sie hatten kaum Zeit für das Frühstück, denn da zog Mila sie bereits wieder hoch und zum Kerker. "Hey, Kyra! Warte!" Kyra drehte sich um, es war Jacen. Die beiden umarmten sich. "Na, wie geht's?" Seine Zwillingsschwester murmelte sich etwas leise zurecht, was sich ziemlich nach. "Wie soll es mir schon gehen?" anhörte und nicht gerade fröhlich klang. Jacen zuckte die Schultern und trat in den Kerker hinein. Dort setzte er sich mit Cade nach vorne auf ihre angestammten Plätze, während Kyra nach hinten in die letzte Reihe gezogen wurde. Es dauerte keine Minute, da wurde die Tür laut zugeknallt. Jacen warf seinen Vater einen erstaunten Blick zu, während dieser nach vorne trat. Nicht einmal die Slytherins wollten etwas mit ihrem Hauslehrer zu tun haben, wenn dieser so schlecht gelaunt war.  
  
Severus Snape sah den Blick, den Jacen ihm zuwarf und er sah auch den Blick, den Kyra ihm zuwarf und es brach ihm fast das Herz. Er wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen, aber irgendwo auch wieder nicht. So beließ er es dabei die beiden anzusehen und den Schülern barsch die Aufgaben zu erteilen, die sie über die beiden Stunden verrichten sollten. Keiner sagte etwas und er wußte, das sie seine Laune bemerkt haben mußten. Gegen Ende der Stunde kontrollierte er die Zaubertränke, an Jacens ging er achtlos vorbei, er wußte, das sein Sohn sein Talent für diese Kunst geerbt hatte. Schnell verteilte er noch einige Punkte an ihn und die anderen Slytherins, bevor er sich den Gryffindors zuwandte. Diejenigen, die direkt hinter den Slytherins saßen, fingen kaum merklich an zu zittern, als Snape sie zusammenstauchte und ihnen Punkte abzog. Kyras Haß auf ihren Vater wurde immer größer. Sie sah zu Jacen hinüber, der sie beobachtete und ebenfalls seinen Vater, der nun vor ihrem Kessel stand und einen Blick darauf warf. Jacen war sich sicher, das der Trank seinen Ansprüchen genügen würde. Doch er sollte sich irren, wie er kurz darauf erfuhr, als sein Vater seine Tochter anbrüllte, was sie denn da rein gemischt habe, bevor er ihr zehn Punkte abzog. Jacen sah ihn fassungslos an, als er nach vorne trat und die Hausaufgaben anschrieb. Endlich klingelte es.  
  
Der Junge wartete, bis alle verschwunden waren. "Dad?" fragte er behutsam. "Was?" brüllte dieser ihm entgegen. "Ihr habt euch gestritten." Stellte der Junge sachlich fest. "Ist das so offensichtlich?" Der andere nickte. "Bei deiner Laune, laß mich einen Moment überlegen...ja..." Snape sank am Schreibtisch zusammen. "Jacen..." murmelte er leise. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist...." Jacen sah ihn an. "Dad, hör mal....das wird sich schon einrenken, bestimmt. Gib ihr einfach noch etwas Zeit..." Severus sah ihn an, sie hatte es Jacen offensichtlich nicht erzählt und er würde es auch nicht tun. "Du solltest gehen, sonst kommst du zu spät zum Unterricht!" Jacen nickte und warf seinem Vater einen besorgten Blick zu, ehe er verschwand.  
  
Kyra sprühte vor Zorn. "Was bildet der sich ein!" fauchte sie schon den gesamten Weg zum nächsten Klassenzimmer. Mila erwiderte nichts darauf. Ihre Freundin hatte ihr erzählt was passiert war unter der Bedingung, das sie es niemanden weiter sagte. Nun betraten sie den nächsten Klassenraum und Kyra versuchte sich wieder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Jacen trat fünf Minuten nach ihr ein und kassierte ein "Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Snape!" Was er Achselzuckens hinnahm. Die Punkte hatte er heute schon längst wieder raus geholt. Die Stunde schrieb er gelangweilt mit und warf hin und wieder einen Blick auf seine Schwester, die seinen Blick jedoch mied. Kyra wußte genau, das Jacen etwas von dem Streit mitbekommen hatte, doch sie würde ihm nicht sagen, was passiert war, das schwor sie sich.  
  
Es klingelte und die Geschwister machten sich stillschweigend zum nächsten Unterricht auf. Jacen trat vor Kyra in den dunklen Raum hinein. Kyra hielt ihn fest. "Was ist das hier?" "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" erklärte er lustlos und fragte sich, wer zur Hölle ihm einen Montag mit den Gryffindors eingebracht hatte. Das konnte echt nicht wahr sein. Er griff sich an den Hals, wo er die Kette mit einer Schlange trug und irgendwas in ihm flammte wieder auf, doch er schaffte es sehr schnell diese Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und nur noch diese zwei Stunden und der Unterricht für heute war vorbei. Das war das gute am Montag, er war nicht sehr lang....auch wenn die Hausaufgaben es an diesem Tag immer waren. Daran würde auch nichts ändern, das die Ferien gerade zu ende waren.  
  
"Snape?" Jacen und Kyra sahen gleichzeitig auf, als der Lehrer sie ansprach. Professor Nexus, der Lehrer sah verwirrt die beiden Schüler an, die sich nach vorne gesetzt hatte und ihn nun fragend anblickten. Dann schlug er sich mit der Hand vor dem Kopf, als es ihm wieder einfiel. Er sah Kyra an. "Ich bin Professor Nexus, ich unterrichte hier auf Hogwarts das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Soweit ich informiert bin, hatten Sie dieses Fach auf ihrer alten Schule nicht in der dieser Form, oder?" "Nein, Sir." Erklärte sie offen. "Wir hatten zwar Unterricht in beiden Richtungen der Magie, aber kein spezielles Fach, welches uns den Kampf gegen die andere lehrte. Es wurde im Unterricht mit durchgenommen." Nexus nickte und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen relativ schnell. Jacen versuchte herauszufinden, was sich zwischen seiner Schwester und ihren Vater abgespielt hatte, doch er kam einfach nicht dahinter. So beließ er es dabei seine Freizeit mit Kyra, Cade und Mila zu verbringen. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft einer von ihnen oder beide von einem Lehrer zu ihrem Vater geschleift wurden, weil sie wieder etwas angestellt hatten. Es war einfach eine lustige Zeit für die Clique, von weitem zogen dunkle Wolken auf, weil die Gerüchte um Voldemort immer stärker wurden und niemand mehr vor ihm sicher war. Severus Snape verschwand des öfters abends, um morgens wieder aufzutauchen und Jacen bekam nun regelmäßig Post von einer pechschwarzen Eule. Doch er verriet niemanden von wem sie waren, nicht einmal seinem Vater. Doch er lächelte immer verstohlen, wenn Dumbledore den Schülern von einem neuen Angriff berichtete....  
  
Es war einer dieser typischen Montage, wo man sich fragte, warum man nicht im Bett geblieben war. Severus Snape hatte die Klasse einen Überraschungstest schreiben lassen, Professor McGonagall nörgelte irgendwie an allem herum, was man versuchte zu verzaubern und dann hatten sie zu allem Überfluß auch noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es gab kein Fach auf Hogwarts, welches Jacen mehr haßte, einschließlich des Lehrers. Sie kamen nicht sehr gut mit einander klar, aber das war schon seit Anfang seiner Schulzeit gewesen, als Nexus bemerkt hatte, das Jacen schon einiges über die dunklen Künste wußte, aber auch, wie man bestimmte Flüche abwehrte.  
  
Nun winkte Nexus Jacen zu sich und Jacen stöhnte ein leises "Muß das denn unbedingt sein?" "Wir haben mit den drei Flüchen aufgehört, die in letzter Zeit besonders im Einsatz sind. Welche waren das noch mal, Jacen?" begann Nexus und sah den Jungen aufmerksam an. Jacen sah gelangweilt zurück und nannte die drei Flüche, die das Ministerium unter den 'Unverzeihlichen Flüchen' zusammen gefaßt hatte, auch wenn sie noch nicht offiziell verboten waren. "Richtig, wir waren bei dem Imperiusfluch und der Frage, wie er gebrochen werden kann." Jacen nickte noch einmal bestätigend, was absolut nicht nötig war und sah so aus, als ob er am liebsten einschlafen wolle. Kyra jedoch blickte fasziniert nach vorne, sie hatten die Flüche schon gehabt und sie war gespannt, was nun folgen würde. "Jacen, du wirst mir jetzt den Fluch auferlegen und mir dann befehlen, auf den Tisch zu springen...was ich natürlich nicht tun werde...und dann zeige ich euch, wie man den Fluch brechen kann!" Jacen konnte sich das grinsen gerade noch verkneifen. Die meisten Lehrer wußten, das Jacen sich ebenso mit der schwarzen Magie beschäftigt hatte wie sein Vater...obwohl sie jetzt dachten, es hätte nachgelassen. Kyra sah Jacen an, sie wußte, das man ziemlich stark sein mußte, um so einen Fluch auszusprechen, doch sie ahnte noch nicht mal im entferntesten, das Jacen um einiges mehr über die dunkle Magie wußte als sie...  
  
"Imperio!" Jacen hielt den schwarzen Zauberstab auf Nexus gerichtet, der nun stocksteif wurde. Jacen sah ihn an "Springen Sie auf den Tisch!" befahl er nachdrücklich und verkniff sich das Grinsen nicht, als ihr Professor das tatsächlich tat. Als er oben stand, löste Jacen den Bann und sah den Professor fragend an. "Sir, wollten Sie uns nicht zeigen, wie man ihn bricht?" Nexus sprang wieder herunter und sah Jacen wütend an. "Snape!" brüllte er. "Ja, Sir?" antwortete Jacen ruhig. "Was sollte das?"  
  
"Ich habe nur getan, was Sie mir gesagt haben, Sir!" protestierte der Junge und Nexus mußte erkennen, das er Jacen unterschätzt hatte. Mit seinen sechzehn Jahren war er stärker, als der Lehrer geworden und nun stand er mit erhobenen Kopf da und sah ihn an. "Raus!" flüsterte er gefährlich leise. Jacen sah ihn an. "Aber, Sir!" protestierte er. "Wir werden uns nachher noch einmal unterhalten!" Jacen seufzte, nahm seine Sachen und verschwand, d.h. er wollte es, doch Nexus rief ihn noch einmal zurück, mit einem einzigen Wort. "Schulleiter!" Jacen seufzte erneut und verschwand durch die Tür. Die gesamte Klasse sah ihm nach, einschließlich Kyra. Nexus rief jemand anderen aus dem Hause Gryffindor auf und zeigte ihnen dann, wie sie den Imperius-Fluch brechen konnten.  
  
Jacen hatte seine Sachen in sein Zimmer gebracht und ging nun langsam in Richtung des Büros des Schulleiters. Dann blieb er stehen und wartete.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es klingelte und die Gryffindors und die Slytherins nach draußen stürmten. Kyra hielt Cade zurück, als dieser den anderen Slytherins folgen wollte. "Sag mal...Cade, was sollte das da vorhin?" Cade sah sich um. "Nicht hier!" flüsterte er und zog Kyra in eine dunkle Ecke, wo sie niemand störte. "Warum war er so sauer auf Jacen?" "Nun ja...ich denke er war eher sauer auf sich, weil er nicht erkannt hat, das Jacen stärker war als er..." Cade zuckte die Schultern. "Die beiden mögen sich nicht besonders..." "Warum...?" "Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die dir Jacen sicherlich besser erklären kann!" Sie sahen auf, als ein Schatten auf sie fiel. "Mr. Foster, können Sie mir sagen, wo mein Sohn ist?" Snape blickte Kyra nicht an, so wie diese ihn nicht ansah. Cade sah ihn an und blinzelte. "Bei Professor Dumbledore, Sir..." und dann erzählte Cade kurz, was im Unterricht passiert war. Snape fluchte, während er schon in Richtung Schulleiter ging. "Wie gesagt, Kyra, das soll dir besser einer von den beiden erklären...entschuldigst du mich? Ich will noch in die Bibliothek...." Kyra nickte und sah Cade Gedankenverloren nach, bevor sie ihm folgte.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es klingelte und Jacen verzog keine Miene, als Nexus vor ihm auftauchte und ihn ins Büro führte. Dumbledore sah erstaunt auf. "Newton?" Nexus erzählte noch einmal, was geschehen war und Dumbledore sah Jacen eindringlich an, so das dem Jungen unwohl wurde. "Sir, ich habe nur das getan, was Professor Nexus verlangt hat!" "Ich werde mit dem Jungen reden, Newton...danke!" Nexus nickte und prallte auf dem Weg nach draußen fast mit dem Vater des Jungen zusammen. Er sah ihn an, murmelte etwas undeutliches und verschwand. Jacen sah Severus an und blickte dann zu Boden. "Ich wollte das wirklich nicht...ich hab doch nur das gemacht, was er verlangt hat!" "Setz dich, Jacen!" verlangte sein Vater und Jacen tat dies. Dann sahen die beiden Professoren sich lange an, bevor Dumbledore aufstand und Jacen ansah.  
  
Kyra sah über die Reihen der Bücher hinweg, bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. Sie schlug das Buch auf. Jahrelang hatte sie versucht sich an das Tattoo von ihrem Vater zu erinnern, jetzt war es wieder so klar da, wie noch nie. Und sie fand in den Büchern, was sie gesucht hatte. Das Tattoo wies ihn als Todesser aus, einem Anhänger Voldemorts, der nur Du-weißt- schon-wer genannt wurde. War Jacen auch so einer? War er deswegen so mächtig, das er selbst einen Lehrer besiegen konnte, wenn er wollte? Kyra blätterte weiter durch die Seiten und dann sprang ihr ein Name ins Auge, den sie nur zu gut kannte. Sie suchte den Anfang des Artikels und las ihn langsam durch.  
  
Zaubertranklehrer aus Hogwarts verhaftet!  
  
Gestern verhaftete ein Aurorenteam den Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape. Das Ministerium hatte konkrete Hinweise bekommen das Snape für Du-weißt- schon-wen arbeitete und wollten der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Nachdem sich jedoch der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, persönlich für ihn verbürgt hatte, ließ man ihn laufen. Er war jedoch nur einer von vielen, die in den letzten Tagen vor dem Ministerium aussagen mußten. Immer mehr und mehr werden die Reihen der Todesser gelichtet und vielleicht wird es dem Ministerium eines Tages gelingen den Zauberer zu finden, der bis jetzt nur Angst und Schrecken verbreitet hat!  
  
"Jacen, wie kommt es, das du Professor Nexus besiegen konntest?" Jacen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht hat er sich nicht genug konzentriert?" Er warf seinem Vater einen flehenden Blick zu, doch dieser blickte kalt zurück. Denn er kannte die Antwort, es war seine Schuld, das sich Jacen den dunklen Kräften zugewandt hatte und unter der Leitung der besten Anhänger Voldemorts die dunklen Künste gelernt hatte. Doch wie sollte er Jacen nun beibringen, das dieser Weg nicht der richtige war? Und dann tauchte die Frage bezüglich des letzten Sommers wieder auf. "Jacen..." begann er ruhig. "Was hast du im letzten Sommer gemacht?" Jacen sah seinen Vater entsetzt an und sprang auf. "Dad!" erwiderte er vorwurfsvoll, doch sein Vater war schnell bei ihm und drückte ihn wieder auf den Stuhl zurück, während Dumbledore Jacens Zauberstab mit einem Schlenker des eigenen Stabes zu sich holte. Jacen sah von einem zum anderen. "Was wird das hier, wenn es fertig ist?" fragte er und in seiner Stimme schwang eine leichte Panik mit.  
  
Kyra starrte immer noch auf den Artikel, als jemand ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter tippte. Sie fuhr herum. "Mila!" "Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, Cade hat mir gesagt, das ich dich hier finde..." Kyra schlug schnell das Buch zu und stellte es zurück. "Was hast du?" "Nichts...." Kyra wollte nur noch hier raus, nach draußen, an die frische Luft. Mila folgte ihrer Freundin. "Kyra, warte!"  
  
Severus Snape sah Jacen an, es fiel ihm nicht leicht, das zu tun, was er jetzt tun mußte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes fesselte er den Jungen mit einem starken Zauberbann an den Stuhl. Ohne Zauberstab würde es dem Jungen nicht gelingen ihn zu brechen. "DAD!" Doch Snape hörte nicht hin, während er nach draußen ging um die Flasche mit dem Veritaserum zu holen. Dumbledore sah ihm nachdenklich nach.  
  
"Ich fasse es nicht!" fauchte Kyra als sie draußen am See standen. "Was? Dieser Artikel? Hast du davon nichts gewußt?" Kyra sah Mila an. "Was?" "Na ja, das ganze ist erst zwei Jahre her....ich war dabei, als die Auroren ihn verhaftet haben..." sie begann zu erzählen, was sich damals abgespielt hatte, soweit sie es wußte.  
  
Snape kam mit einer kleinen Flasche die eine klare Flüssigkeit beinhaltete zurück. Jacen beobachtete das ganze panisch und versuchte immer noch, sich von den magischen Fesseln zu lösen, als sein Vater drei Tropfen dieser Flüssigkeit in ein Wasserglas füllte und mit dem Glas zu ihm kam. "Dad, nicht!" flüsterte Jacen leise, doch Severus Snape hörte nicht hin. Jacen kniff die Mund zusammen, ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch das zu verhindern, was unweigerlich kommen mußte. Snape hob den Zauberstab. "Stupor!" Dann zwang er den Mund des Jungen auf und ließ ihn den Trank schlucken, bevor er "Enverate!" rief und Jacen anfing zu husten.  
  
"Also war er wirklich unschuldig?" Mila zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sonst hätte Dumbledore ihn wohl kaum da raus geholt, oder? Ich meine der wird nicht so blöd sein und sich einen Todesser vor die Nase setzen, oder?" Kyra nickte..."Sicherlich nicht..." Dann gingen sie schweigend zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors.  
  
Snape stand hinter Jacen, er wollte dem Jungen nicht in die Augen sehen, bei dem was jetzt kam. Dumbledore sah Jacen an und holte tief Luft. "Jacen, du warst in den Sommerferien bei den Todessern?" "Ja" antwortete der Junge mit einer ausdruckslosen Stimme. "Was hast du dort gemacht?" "Sie haben mich in der schwarzen Magie unterrichtet. Sie sagen, ich wäre stärker geworden und müsste lernen damit umzugehen..." So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter, Dumbledore fragte ihn, was er gelernt hatte und Jacen antwortete. Als Dumbledore schließlich nickte, standen ihm und Snape die Haare zu Berge. Jacen war gefährlich für jemanden, der nicht auf der Seite Voldemorts stand. Doch Snape hatte noch zwei weitere Fragen, die er geklärt haben mußte und so stellte er sich nun neben dem Schulleiter. "Bist du ein Todesser, Jacen?" "Nein, ich diene ihm, ja, aber ich trage das Mal noch nicht." Nun atmete Severus Snape tief durch, bevor er die letzte Frage stellte. "Hast du schon mal getötet?" Inständig betete er, das die Antwort nein lautete, doch als er in Jacens Augen sah, wußte er, das er diese Antwort nicht zu hören bekommen würde, nie wieder. "Ja." Snape schloß die Augen.  
  
Kyra saß derweil oben mit Mila im Turm und versuchte die Hausaufgaben zu lösen, die ihr Vater ihnen aufgeben hatte. "Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn wirklich!" fluchte sie laut und schmiß das Buch für den Zaubertrankunterricht in die Ecke. Mila sah sie belustigt an. "Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" "Ja!"  
  
Snape flößte Jacen das Gegenmittel ein und während der Junge erneut zu husten begann, flüsterte Snape einen Zauberspruch, der Jacen vergessen ließ, was soeben hier geschehen war, dann löste er die Bänne. Jacen würde glauben, das sie sich ernsthaft mit ihm wegen seiner Kräfte unterhalten hatten, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Schließlich stand der Junge auf. "Wie gesagt, Sir, ich wollte nicht, das so etwas passiert..." Dumbledore nickte. "In Ordnung, du kannst gehen..." er reichte Jacen seinen Zauberstab, den der Junge verwirrt ansah, bevor er verschwand.  
  
Snape sah den Schulleiter an. "Was habe ich getan?" flüsterte er leise. "Das was du für richtig gehalten hast, Severus." Stellte der Schulleiter klar. "Und wir können jetzt nur hoffen, das es nicht soweit kommt, das er sich ihm wirklich anschließt...." Severus nickte. "Ich werde ihn im Augen behalten!" versprach er und folgte seinem Sohn nach draußen und ließ einen nachdenklichen Schulleiter zurück.  
  
"Hey Jacen! Wo bist Du gewesen?" Cade sah ihn fragend an. "Bei Professor Dumbledore..." "Aber doch nicht die ganze Zeit?" Er blickte zu Jacens Vater. Dieser nickte nur zustimmend und verließ die beiden Jungen. "Wir sehen uns beim Essen, Jungs." "Jetzt erzähl mal, was war los?" drängelte der Junge. "Was immer los ist, wenn man mehr weiß als manche Lehrer... Ich musste mir das Gerede von meinem Vater und Dumbledore anhören. War aber nicht schlimm." Das genügte Cade Gott sei Dank als Antwort.  
  
"Na komm, Kyra. Wir machen die Hausaufgaben zusammen." Mila lächelte sie aufmunternd an. "Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall. Der kann sich seine Hausaufgaben sonst wo hin stecken! Ich hasse ihn. Erlaubt der sich noch einmal so ein Ding, dann , das schwöre ich dir, bringe ich ihn um. Der denkt wohl ich kann gar nichts. Als ob ich das Fach noch nie hatte! Er will mich doch nur niedermachen!" "Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal!" "Sorry, aber ich kann nicht... Ich bin so sauer auf ihn. Ich habe das Gefühl er gibt so viele Hausaufgaben auf wegen mir..." "Er ist auch noch beleidigt oder was auch immer. Das merkt man." "Ja, und weil ich das nicht mehr aushalte gehe ich jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore." "Warum? Meinst Du das hilft wirklich?" "Nö, aber versuchen kann man es ja mal..." "Stimmt!" "Dann sehen wir uns in der großen Halle zum Abendessen. Bis gleich." Damit verließ sie den Raum. Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters traf sie ihren Bruder und seinen besten Freund. "Na ihr zwei. Wohin des Weges?" "In unseren Kerker. Und Du?" "Ich gehe zu Dumbledore." "Warum?" Ihr Bruder sah sie durchdringend an. "Nur so. Ich will ihn noch ein bißchen über die Schule ausfragen." Log sie. Sie wollte ihrem Bruder nicht unnötig Sorgen machen oder ihn sonst wie da herein ziehen. "Ich muss jetzt weiter. Wir treffen uns nach dem Essen?" "Klar!" Sagte Cade begeistert. Da war sie ja noch gut bei weggekommen. Aber das schlimmste stand ihr noch bevor. Kurz vor Dumbledores Büro traf sie auf ihren Vater. "Hallo Kyra! Dass du hier herumläufst... Habe ich euch etwa nicht genug Hausaufgaben aufgegeben?" Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem fiesen lächeln "Und überhaupt, was machst du hier?" "Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!" Severus wollte gerade anfangen zu brüllen, als der Schulleiter sein Büro verließ. "Professor Dumbledore!" rief das Mädchen. Dieser sah am Blick von Severus, das etwas hier nicht stimmte. "Ja, Kyra?" "Haben Sie vielleicht etwas Zeit für mich? Ich würde gerne mit ihnen reden." "Aber natürlich. Dann komm mit." Sie folgte ihm und als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Vater folgte, sagte sie: "Unter vier Augen..." Der Schulleiter drehte sich um und gab Severus mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass er nicht mit konnte. Sauer zog der Lehrer ab. Was wollte seine Tochter bei Professor Dumbledore? "Setz Dich doch bitte, Kyra." Das tat das Mädchen auch, und als Dumbledore sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, fragte er: "Was gibt es denn wichtiges, dass du mich aufsuchst?" er blickte über seine Brillengläser. "Es geht um meinen Erzeuger..." "Kyra, es ist dein Vater..." "Ja. Oder so. Ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls möchte ich nicht mehr von ihm unterrichtet werden. Immer hat er was an mir rum zu meckern und bestraft mich. Und der Rest von unserem Haus hat auch darunter zu leiden, weil Punkte abgezogen werden.." "Wie meinst Du das genau?" "Zum Beispiel meckert er immer an meinen Zaubertränken herum und dann gibt es Punktabzug. Dabei sind meine Tränke mehr als in Ordnung. Das weiß ich. Immerhin hatte ich das schon in meiner alten Schule! Und er gibt uns immer mehr Hausaufgaben auf. Als ob es nur sein Fach gäbe. Am Anfang war es ja noch normal. Aber jetzt... Und dann fragt er mich immer mit seinem gehässigem Grinsen, ob ich damit schon fertig bin, so wie er es eben getan hat. Er will mich am Boden sehen..." Ihr Blick wirkte sehr gekränkt und sehr sauer zugleich. "Ich werde ihn mal zur Rede stellen. Aber eins kann ich Dir versichern. Am Boden will er dich bestimmt nicht sehen. Er liebt dich." "Wie gut, dass er mir das täglich zeigt..." "Das meine ich ernst. Er liebt dich wirklich." Er blickte auf seine Wanduhr und meinte: "Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen. Lass uns runter gehen."  
  
Beim Abendessen glitt Kyras Blick nur durch Zufall auf Professor Dumbledore, der sich mit ihrem Vater unterhielt. Severus wirkte sichtlich erregt, deshalb war sich Kyra ziemlich sicher, dass sie das Thema kannte. Was sie nicht wusste, war, dass sie von ihrem Bruder beobachtet wurde und dieser ihrem Blick folgte. "Guck Dir mal Kyra an." "Ja, sie ist sehr hübsch, und?" Cade verstand nicht, was sein bester Freund von ihm wollte. "Folge doch mal ihrem Blick." "Sie guckt zu Deinem Vater und ...Ah! Du meinst doch nicht etwa..." "Doch, das meine ich!" Unterbrach ihn Jacen. "Und wenn du mal darauf achtest, wie mein Dad guckt..." "Das sieht nach Ärger aus. Was Kyra wohl wirklich mit Dumbledore besprochen hat..." "Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen. Dad scheint es nicht zu gefallen." Cade nickte zustimmend, während er sich fast an einem Stück Fleisch verschluckte.  
  
Am Lehrertisch versuchte Dumbledore seinen Zaubertranklehrer zu beruhigen. "Ich verstehe nicht, was ihr einfällt! Und ich will mich auch nicht beruhigen!" "Severus! Bitte!" "Nein! Albus, tut mir Leid, aber so langsam bin ich bei meiner Tochter mit dem Latein am Ende!" Ruhig fügte er hinzu: "Ich muss gleich mit ihr sprechen." "Aber nur wenn du mir eins versprichst!" "Das da wäre?" "Du bleibst ganz ruhig und ziehst ihr keine Punkte ab oder ähnliches." "Das verspreche ich dir." Nach einem fragendem Blick von dem Schulleiter fügte er schnell ein "Wirklich!" hinzu.  
  
Jacen ging zu seiner Schwester, als er mit dem Essen fertig war. "Was hast du wieder angestellt?" grinste er. "Warum warst du wirklich bei Dumbledore?" "Warum?" fragte Kyra mit einem unschuldigem Blick. "Weil Dumbledore mit Dad gesprochen hat und du vorher bei ihm warst. Und Dad scheint das Thema nicht gefallen zu haben. Das sieht man ihm ja wohl an. Was ist denn los mit euch? Da ist doch etwas zwischen euch vorgefallen." "Ist das nicht egal?" mischte sich Mila ein um Kyra zu beschützen. Sie wusste, dass Jacen nichts von alle dem wissen sollte. "Nein, das ist mir nicht egal!" "Jacen, das ist eine Sache zwischen Dad und mir. Du hast damit nichts zu tun! Und ich will dich da nicht mit reinziehen." "Ich bin da schon längst mit drin! Denkst du mir gefällt es, wie du ihn immer anguckst und ihm aus dem Weg gehst?" Kyra wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihr Bruder ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. "Und noch weniger kann ich es leiden, wie er dich behandelt! Als ob du sein schlimmster Feind wärst. Kein Wunder dass du so auf ihn reagierst. Er macht das alles nur noch schlimmer! Aber keiner von Euch beiden redet mit mir darüber. Wahrscheinlich weiß es schon die ganze Schule, nur ich nicht! Und..." Cade tippte ihm auf die Schulter und unterbrach ihn. "Er kommt." "Wer?" fragten die anderen drei wie aus einem Mund und folgten Cades Blick. "Oh...!" stieß Kyra hervor. Ihr Vater kam direkt auf sie zu. "Guten Abend! Kyra, dürfte ich dich kurz sprechen?" "Ich habe keine Zeit.." "Ich MUSS jetzt mit dir sprechen!!!" "Na gut, dann los!" schnaubte sie wütend. "Nicht hier! Unter vier Augen." "Ach, das muss nicht sein. Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen." Und sie deutete auf die anderen drei. "Außerdem würde es mich brennend interessieren, was ihr zwei immer habt!" warf Jacen ein, was ihm einen bösen Blick von seinem Vater einbrachte. "Komm mit auf mein Büro!" Er ging und Kyra und Jacen folgten ihrem Vater. Vor der Tür fuhr er seinen Sohn an. "Ich habe gesagt ich möchte Kyra unter vier Augen sprechen!" "Na und? Ich lasse mich nicht von Euch beiden ausschließen. Ich will wissen was los ist!" Das beeindruckte Snape Senior nur reichlich wenig. "Gut, dann komm mit rein und wir sprechen offen über alles. Und zwar wirklich über ALLES! Dann gibt es keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns allen." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Er wusste, dass das ganz bestimmt nicht Jacens Vorstellungen entsprach. Nach dem was heute Nachmittag herausgekommen war. "Also gut. Kyra, wir gehen nach draußen an den See. Du kannst ja nachkommen." Und damit ging Jacen zu seinen Freunden. Kyra und ihr Vater betraten das Büro und in Kyra kam eine unschöne Erinnerung hoch. "Setz Dich doch bitte." Er deutete auf einen Stuhl. "Machen wir es kurz." Begann das Mädchen. "Was willst Du von mir? Mich wieder schlagen? Hat dir das Spaß gemacht?" "Kyra!" schrie der Mann, der kurz davor war, mal wieder seine Nerven zu verlieren. Er liebte das Mädchen und deswegen ließ er sich sofort von ihren Sprüchen in Rage bringen. "Was?" sagte das Mädchen mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. "Egal... Ganz ruhig." Versuchte sich der Mann flüsternd einzureden. Laut sagte er: "Du bist hier, weil ich mit dir sprechen möchte." "Das habe ich schon mitbekommen..." "Lass mich ausreden! Warum erzählst du immer alles Albus?" "Wer ist Albus?" "Das weißt du ganz genau! Also?" "Weil ich mir nicht alles von einem Stinktier gefallen lasse. Und schon gar nicht, wenn das Stinktier ein Todesser ist! Was den Schulleiter wohl geritten hat, dass er für dich bürgt!" "Das geht dich gar nichts an!" Jetzt hatte sie ihn wieder so weit. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. "Tja, da haben Sie wohl Recht. Ich kenne Sie ja nicht einmal. Und darum geht mich das auch nichts an! Du bist echt ätzend! Aber keine Sorge. Ich lasse mich nicht von dir blenden! Ich habe nämlich meine Prinzipien!" "Jetzt reichts! Dann will ich mal vernünftig mit dir reden und dann setzt Du alles daran, mich in Rage zu versetzen!" "Ja? Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich dachte das liegt in deiner Natur... Darf ich jetzt gehen?" "Nein! Ich will eine Antwort auf meine Frage!" "Die hast du bereits gehört!" In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. "Nicht jetzt!" fauchte der Lehrer. Die Tür wurde trotzdem aufgeschoben und Snape fuhr sauer herum und schrie: "Ich habe gesagt..." Doch der Rest blieb ihm im Hals stecken. "A- Al- Albus... Was machst du denn hier?" "Ich wollte nach dir schauen. Kyra, ich müsste unter vier Augen mit deinem Vater sprechen." "Ich bin schon weg!" Und sie verließ so schnell sie konnte das Büro.  
  
"Ich hatte Angst ihr fallt euch wieder an, Severus. Wie ist es denn gelaufen?" "Nicht sehr gut..." Der Schulleiter schaute seinen Lehrer fragend an. "Sie wollte mir meine Fragen nicht beantworten. Und das schlimmste ist, dass sie mich als Todesser bezeichnet hat. Ich meine, was sollte ich ihr dazu sagen. Das ich keiner mehr bin... das konnte ich ja schlecht zugeben. Denn dann würde es sofort Jacen erfahren. Und was das heißt, das weißt du ja..." "Oh ja, das weiß ich nur zu gut. Da haben wir wirklich ein Problem!" "Ja, und besonders, da ich herausgefunden habe, dass Jacen am Wochenende weg möchte." "Ich brauche dich sicherlich nicht fragen, wohin?" "Nein, das kannst du dir denken! Jetzt ist nur die frage, was ich mit Kyra machen soll. Dass sie mich als Todesser bezeichnet, das möchte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen." "Aber einen anderen Weg gibt es im Moment wohl nicht." "Das weiß ich. Und dann gibt es da noch das Problem mit Jacen. Ich kann ihm schlecht verbieten am Wochenende wegzufahren. Er denkt ja schließlich, dass ich auch auf der Seite Voldemorts bin." "Das ist mir auch bewußt. Und ich befürchte, Du musst ihn ziehen lassen." Beide schwiegen sich eine ganze Weile an - Severus sichtlich in Gedanken darüber, wie er seinen Sohn davon abhalten konnte - bis der Schulleiter wieder das Wort ergriff. "Ich weiß worüber du gerade nachdenkst. Das bringt alles nichts. Glaub mir. Selbst wenn du ihn irgendwo fest ketten würdest. Er würde aus dem Schloss herauskommen." "Dann würden wir ihn sehen." "Da bin ich mir gar nicht sicher. Wie du mit Sicherheit weißt, gibt es hier Räume und Gänge, die selbst ich nicht kenne. Warum sollte er nicht durch Zufall einen solchen Gang gefunden haben. Immerhin ist er schon oft genug hier heraus geschlichen." "Das ist wahr." "Ich werde dich jetzt alleine lassen. Ich habe über einiges nachzudenken . Gute Nacht Severus."  
  
Kyra war zu ihren Freunden gegangen, die schon neugierig warteten. "Und, was hattet ihr so alles zu bereden?" erkundigte sich Jacen. "Wir sind nicht sehr weit gekommen, da Professor Dumbledore gekommen ist und mit Dad sprechen wollte. Ich habe mir nicht ein zweites Mal sagen lassen, dass ich gehen kann. Mich würde interessieren, was die da zu bereden haben..." "Mich auch, Schwesterherz. Lass uns doch hingehen und gucken, ob sie uns rein lassen." Sein Blick verriet jedoch, dass er das nicht ernst meinte.  
  
Die Woche verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, bis auf die letzten beiden Stunden am Freitag. Dort hatten sie Zaubertränke, und ihr Vater guckte sie nicht erfreut an. Die letzten Stunden hatte Kyra krank gespielt. Sie hatte sogar den Segen vom Schulleiter bekommen, denn der Streit machte Kyra wirklich zu schaffen. Aber heute musste sie wieder hin. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten fiel Kyra noch etwas ein und sprach schnell ihren Bruder an, bevor der Unterricht startete. "Sag mal, was machst Du heute Abend eigentlich?" "Ich? Äh, ich treffe mich mit einem Freund in London." "Du willst nicht vielleicht fragen, ob ich auch mitkommen kann?" "Sorry, aber er möchte mich alleine sehen. Ich darf auch nie Cade mitnehmen..." "Naja, ist auch nicht so schlimm. Du kannst ja nichts dafür." "Cade und Mila möchten bestimmt was mit dir machen." Kyra nickte nur noch zustimmend, denn Severus Snape betrat in diesem Augenblick den Kerker. Und diese zwei Stunden wurden mal wieder zur Qual für Kyra. Ihr Vater ließ mal wieder alles an ihr aus, was höchst wahrscheinlich an auch dem vorherigen Abend lag. Sie verließ den Kerker mit den Worten "Was für ein Arschloch!" wie jedes Mal und ihr Bruder stimmte in diesem Fall wie immer zu. "Ich muss mich dann mal von euch verabschieden. Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende." "Wir dir auch." Grinste sein Freund. Kyra nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn ganz doll. Das brachte den beiden eifersüchtige Blicke ein, denn Jacen wie auch Kyra waren sehr begehrte Schüler.  
  
Die drei Freunde gingen mal wieder an den See, denn sie konnten schlecht in einen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, da sie ja in verschiedenen Häusern waren - obwohl zu dieser Zeit noch nicht die Abneigung gegen Slytherin bestand, was aber in nicht ganz so ferner Zeit den Anfang finden würde. "Immer müssen wir uns hier draußen treffen! Das ist ja so ätzend!" beschwerte sich Kyra. "Bei dem Wetter ist das wirklich eine Zumutung! Und in der großen Halle können alle immer mithören!" bestätigte Mila. "Mädels, das können wir eventuell ändern. Wenn Jacen wieder da ist, können wir das mal mit unserem Haus abchecken. Wenn die zustimmen, ist alles in Butter. Die halten dicht. Und irgendwie sitzt ihr immer bei uns. Zumindest öfter als bei euren Leuten. Ihr seid mehr Slytherins als Gryffindors. Und ich denke Ihr habt gute Chancen. Unsere Leute mögen euch." Mit einem Blick auf Kyra fügte er hinzu: "Wir dürfen uns nur nicht von deinem Vater erwischen lassen. Manchmal schaut er in unseren Kerker rein..." "Oh ja, besser wäre das. Er ist nämlich nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen... Ich weiß ja nicht, ob euch das schon aufgefallen ist..." Kyra grinste. "Da vorne ist er mit Dumbledore. Er sieht irgendwie besorgt aus." Bemerkte Cade. "Das ist mir wirklich egal." Beschwichtigte Kyra.  
  
Jacen war mittlerweile in London eingetroffen. Er traf sich in der Winkelgasse mit einem weiteren Anwärter, der bis letzten Sommer auch in Slytherin gewesen war. "Hallo Jacen!" rief der Junge schon von Weitem. "Hey Mark! Alles klar bei Dir?" gab dieser zurück. "Japp. Bin schon gespannt, was wir heute machen. Hoffentlich mal was richtig aufregendes zur Abwechslung." "Das hoffe ich auch! Wann kommt Chris? Er holt uns doch ab, oder?" Jacen hatte diesen Satz gerade ausgesprochen, als hinter ihnen eine Stimme ertönte: "Ich bin doch schon da. Keine Angst. Ihr werdet bestimmt nicht vergessen. Dafür seid ihr viel zu wichtig!" Chris strahlte die beiden an. Sie gingen zum Auto- sie wollten nicht viel Aufsehen erregen- und fuhren in einen Wald. Von dort aus apparierten sie zu dem Hauptquartier von Voldemort. Dieser erwartete schon alle seine Anhänger - die neuen wie die alten. Er war sichtlich zufrieden, denn in letzter Zeit waren immer mehr Zauberer auf seine Seite gekommen und das stimmte ihn sehr zufrieden. Alle folgten ihm in das große Haus und setzten sich in einen großen Speisesaal. Als alle ruhig waren, ergriff der dunkle Lord das Wort. Er begrüßte alle seine Gefolgen und erzählte über seine Pläne, bis er schließlich zum "Abendprogramm" kam. "Ich möchte, dass einige von Euch heute Abend auf Mission gehen. Jacen, Mark, Chris, Toby und John, folgt mir! Und ihr..." er wandte sich an den Rest. "werdet andere Aufgaben bekommen. Matt wird das in die Hand nehmen!" Er verließ mit den fünf Auserwählten den Raum und ging nach draußen. Es war schon sehr dunkel draußen und der Mond war hier das einzige Licht. "Jacen, Mark, Ihr werdet heute mit Chris, Toby und John nach London gehen und ein bißchen Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Wir müssen den Leuten das Fürchten lernen. Je mehr sie Angst vor uns haben, desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie auf unsere Seite wechseln. Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg... Und Spaß!" mit einem grellen Lachen verschwand er wieder in das Haus. Die fünf machen sich also auf den Weg und schon bald waren sie in der Stadt. Alleine schon ihr Anblick war Angst einflößend. Sie trugen alle die schwarzen Roben und ihre Gesichter waren von den Kapuzen verdeckt. Sie verwüsteten einige Straßen, als sie auf Widerstand trafen. Sogenannte Auroren waren wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und stellten sich ihnen nun in den Weg. Es kam nicht zu einem Kampf, denn Chris rief: "Los, laßt uns abhauen!" Aber es war schon zu spät. Die Auroren hatten Mark erwischt. Ohne nachzudenken drehte Jacen sich um und rannte den Auroren entgegen. "Shit!" schrie Chris. "Helft ihm!" Also rannten nun alle in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Mittlerweile hatte sich Mark schon von selbst befreit und Jacen kam ihm entgegen. Mark war jedoch verletzt und humpelte. Jacen sah, wie einer der Auroren seinen Zauberstab erhob und ihn auf Mark richtete. Er zögerte nicht lange und sprang Mark entgegen und fing somit den Zauberspruch ab. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erreichten auch die anderen Mark und Jacen. Sie halfen beiden auf und apparierten zurück zum Herren.  
  
"Das sieht ja übel aus. Er sollte zurück nach Hogwarts. Die können ihn besser verarzten als wir." Erklärte der Lord. "Für seine Tat wird er natürlich belohnt werden. Er hat einen kräftigen Mut! Sorgt dafür, dass er bis zu den Grenzen Hogwarts´ kommt." So wurde Jacen begleitet. Nur die letzten paar hundert Meter musste er alleine schaffen. Er schleppte sich über das Gelände und zu seiner Überraschung traf er auf seine Schwester. Diese erschrak. "Was ist denn mit Dir passiert? Mein Gott, das sieht ja schlimm aus!" Sie half ihm beim Gehen. Sein Hemd war zerfetzt und seine Brust blutete. Kyra lieferte ihn im Krankenhausflügel ab und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Sie fand die ganze Nacht keinen Schlaf, weil sie sich über Jacen Gedanken machte. Von den Sorgen mal ganz zu schweigen. Am nächsten Morgen setzten sie und Mila sich gleich zu den Slytherins, da diese die zwei Mädchen zu sich winkten. "Wie geht es Jacen?" "Stimmt es, dass er im Krankenflügel liegt?" "Wie ist das passiert?" "Was hat er?" Das Mädchen wurde mit tausend Fragen gelöchert. Sie konzentrierte sich jedoch auf etwas anderes. Cade blätterte gerade im Tagespropheten und sie las eine Schlagzeile: Todesser verbreiten in London Angst und Schrecken. Das fand sie interessant und sie nahm Cade die Zeitung aus der Hand, während sie fragte: "Ich darf ja mal, oder?" Natürlich durfte sie! Und je mehr sie laß, desto mehr überkam sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Einer der Todesser wurde verletzt. Und zwar genau an der Stelle, wo Jacen verletzt war. Das konnte kein Zufall sein! dachte sie. "Was hast du?" erkundigte sich Cade. "Ach, nichts. Ich habe nur nicht viel von Voldemort in Amerika gehört. Es ist interessant, wie viel Angst die Leute vor einem Mann haben." Sie verstand Cades Antwort nicht mehr, da sie wieder in ihren Gedanken versunken war. Die große Halle leerte sich mittlerweile und auch Cade und Mila standen auf. "Kommst du mit?" "Nein. Geht ihr mal. Ich besuche Jacen später. Aber bestellt ihm schöne Grüße!" Sie blieb alleine zurück und beobachtete ihren Vater. Als dieser zufällig ihren Blick erwiderte, faßte sie einen Entschluß und ging auf ihn zu. Er blickte sie erstaunt an und guckte über seine Schulter, ob vielleicht jemand hinter ihm stand, zu dem sie hätte gehen wollen. Negativ. Sie wollte wohl wirklich zu ihm. "Ich muss mit dir sprechen!" "Auf einmal?" fragte der Mann und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn es dir lieber ist." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade fort, als er sie festhielt. "Worum geht es denn?" fragte er. "Um Jacen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn." "Nicht nur du." "Können wir irgendwo ungestört reden?" "Jetzt ist es schlecht. Aber komm heute Abend zu mir in den Kerker. Dann essen wir zusammen..." Zögernd sagte Kyra: "Okay, dann bis heute Abend." Sie folgte ihren Freunden in den Krankenflügel und verbrachte den ganzen Tag bei ihrem Bruder. Vor dem Abendessen wurden sie allesamt von der Krankenschwester rausgeworfen. "Ich kann heute nicht mit euch essen. Ich muss zu Dad." Begann Kyra. "Meinst du daß das gut ist?" fragte Mila. "Ich würde dir auch davon abraten, wenn ich ehrlich bin." Fügte Cade hinzu. "Nein, ich muss mit ihm sprechen. Und vielleicht können wir auch mal alles klären. Das ist mir gerade sehr wichtig." Die Freunde trennten sich und fünf Minuten später stand Kyra vor dem Zimmer ihres Vaters. Sie klopfte. "Die Tür ist offen." Klang die Stimme ihres Vaters durch die Tür. Sie trat in das Zimmer und konnte ihr Staunen nicht verbergen. "Wow!" kam es aus ihrem Mund. Ihr Vater hatte das Zimmer wirklich gemütlich für diesen Abend hergerichtet. Überall waren Kerzen und auf dem Tisch stand ein richtiges Festmenü. Er hatte ja bestimmt auch mitbekommen, dass sie nicht zum Mittagessen erschienen war. "Ich dachte, ich richte das Zimmer etwas her. Damit bleibt unsere Stimmung vielleicht besser und wir fahren uns nicht sofort an." Kyra konnte noch immer nichts sagen. Sie ging schweigend zum Tisch und setzte sich ihrem Vater gegenüber. "Lass uns erst mal essen. Dann können wir über alles reden." Schlug er vor.  
  
"Gute Idee!" stimmte sie zu. Ihr Bauch knurrte schon. Also aßen sie genüßlich und nach einer Stunde waren beide vollgefressen. "Nun", begann Kyra das eigentliche Gespräch - während dem Essen hatten sie über oberflächliche Dinge gesprochen, "warum ich eigentlich hier bin... wie soll ich anfangen? Ich glaube du bist Jacen ein schlechtes Vorbild." "Wie kommst du denn da rauf?" "Unsere Streitigkeiten lasse ich mal außen vor... Er ist doch ein Todesser. Er hat genau die Wunden, die im Tagespropheten angesprochen worden sind und er war auch in London... Er ist einer von ihnen, so wie du!" "Kyra, es wird Zeit, dass ich dir etwas erkläre. Ich bin kein Todesser mehr. Es weiß nur keiner." "Außer dir und mir?" "Jain. Es wissen natürlich noch ein paar Leute. Zum Beispiel Albus." "Warum stand das dann nie in der Zeitung?" "Weil ich ein Spion bin..." Es entstand eine Pause. "Darum hat er damals gebürgt?" "Ja. Ich hatte bemerkt, dass ich einen Fehler begangen hatte. Ich wusste nicht, wem ich mich anvertrauen sollte..." "Und so bist du zu Dumbledore gegangen..." "Ja. Aber versprich mir eins. Erzähle es niemanden. Auch nicht Jacen!" "Das verspreche ich. Und wo wir schon bei Jacen sind. Was ist mit ihm?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Albus und ich werden es herausfinden." Sie redeten noch eine Weile über Jacen, bis sie langsam das Thema wechselten. Schließlich fragte Severus. "Warum bist du eigentlich wirklich sauer auf mich?" Und so sprachen sie die ganze Nacht miteinander und fanden heraus, dass sich beide Seiten um Kontakt bemüht hatten. "Dafür gibt es nur eine Erklärung. Mum. Wenn sie das nächste Mal kommt, werde ich sie zur Rede stellen." "Ich möchte nicht, dass du Streß mit ihr bekommst." "Aber sie ist uns eine Erklärung schuldig!" Sie gähnte. "Ich bringe dich zu Eurem Turm!" "Ich finde den Weg auch alleine. Danke." Sie lächelte. "Da bin ich mir sicher. Du könntest nur Probleme bekommen, wenn man dich um diese Zeit auf den Fluren erwischt. Es sei denn, du möchtest eine Strafarbeit bekommen." "Manchmal ist deine Überzeugungskraft einfach unschlagbar, Dad." Er brachte sie zum Turm und nahm sie in die Arme. "Ich hoffe, ab jetzt bleiben wir für immer Freunde." "Ganz bestimmt, Dad. Gute Nacht." Beide waren sichtlich erleichtert.  
  
Mila war noch wach und wartete ungeduldig im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und zu ihrer Überraschung war sie nicht alleine. Cade war auch da. "Wenn dich hier jemand erwischt!" Kyra schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. Sie erzählte den beiden alles, nur den Teil, den Jacen und ihren Vater betraf, ließ sie bewußt aus. "Traust Du Deiner Ma so etwas zu?" erkundigte sich Cade. "Ja." Erwiderte Kyra kurz. Als es fünf Uhr war, schlich Cade sich aus dem Turm und die Mädchen gingen zu Bett. Sie redeten aber noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie schließlich Schlaf fanden.  
  
Jacen schlief am nächsten Tag lange aus. Es war Sonntag und er wußte, das seine Freunde bald wieder vorbeikommen würden. Doch kaum hatte er angefangen sein Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen, tauchte Madame Pomfrey mit einem großen eingerollten Pergament wieder auf. "Das ist eben für dich abgegeben worden!" Sie drückte es ihm in die Hand und Jacen bedankte sich ordentlich. Er zeigte keine Regung, als er das Pergament aufrollte und es laß. Über den Rand bemerkte er, das sein Vater vor ihm stand und ihn fragend ansah. Doch der Junge sah erst auf, als er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte. Severus sagte nichts, sondern sah Jacen lange an. "Was genau ist passiert?" Er hatte gestern keine Gelegenheit gehabt mit dem Jungen zu reden, weil dessen Freunde die ganze Zeit bei ihm gewesen waren. "Wir haben nicht aufgepaßt, das ist passiert" erklärte der Junge unwirsch. "Und dann haben sie mich erwischt, aber glaub mir, noch mal passiert mir das nicht!" Severus nickte und sah auf das Pergament. "Wer hat dir denn da geschrieben?" erkundigte er sich, obwohl er die Antwort bereits wußte. Jacen wollte gerade antworten, als Kyra mit Cade und Mila im Schlepptau ankam. "Hallo!" strahlte sie in die Runde. Jacen sah sie an. "Hab ich was verpaßt?" er blickte zwischen seinem Vater und seiner Schwester hin und her. "Wir haben uns vertragen, sonst hast du nichts verpaßt!" Sein Vater wuselte ihm durchs Haar, was Jacen ihn mit einem wütenden Blick quittierte. "Ach, Dad...kannst du das mit in dein Büro nehmen? Ich hols mir wieder ab, wenn ich hier raus bin..." er streckte seinem Vater das Pergament entgegen, dieser nickte geistesabwesend und verschwand dann mit einem nicken. "Und du erzählst mir jetzt, was mit euch beiden los ist!" Der Junge setzte sich auf und sah seine Zwillingsschwester an.  
  
Severus Snape hingegen ging direkt zum Schulleiter, der erstaunt aufsah. "Severus? Ist etwas passiert?" Der Zaubertranklehrer schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts, außer das hier..." er hielt das Pergament in die Höhe. "Voldemort?" Snape nickte. "Jacen hat mich gebeten das mitzunehmen, bis er wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus ist...." Der Lehrer ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und rollte das Pergament auf.  
  
Jacen, ich hoffe es geht dir besser. Wie ich dir gestern schon versprochen habe, wirst du eine Belohnung erhalten. Ich hatte sowieso vor es demnächst bekannt zu geben, doch dir wird die Ehre zuteil es als erster zu erfahren. Du hast sicherlich schon von der neuen Eliteeinheit gehört, die ich vorhabe zu gründen. Nun, es freut mich dir mitteilen zu können, das du eine der beiden Führungspositionen innehaben wirst.  
  
Severus brach ab. "Eine Eliteeinheit die aus Kindern besteht...und es waren Kinder die für Unruhe in London gesorgt haben..." Dumbledore nickte. "Die Sache wird verdammt eng werden..." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich ihm die Sache doch nur ausreden könnte!" fluchte er laut; doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell. Jacen mußte auf Grund seiner Verletzungen die nächsten zwei Wochen auf der Krankenstation verbringen, was er nur äußerst widerwillig akzeptierte. Die Freunde tauchten so oft sie konnten dort auf, bis sie von Madame Pomfrey rausgeworfen wurden. Severus Snape hingegen konnte sie nicht fernhalten und mußte es erdulden, das er oft bis tief in die Nacht bei seinem Sohn saß und mit ihm über das redete, was geschehen war. Doch ließ der Spion mit keiner Silbe verlauten, das er die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Als Jacen endlich entlassen wurde, war bereits der letzte Schultag vor den Osterferien angebrochen. Cade hatte mit den anderen Slytherins geredet und die beiden Mädchen gingen inzwischen im Kerker ein und aus, was jeder jedoch vor den Lehrern verschwieg.  
  
Jacen wußte, das es viele Gerüchte gegeben hatte über das was mit ihm geschehen war, doch er schwieg sich beharrlich aus, als seine Mitschüler ihn danach fragten. Der Schultag verlief bis zu den letzten beiden Stunden ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Die Freunde hatten gerade Zaubertränke und versuchten einen komplizierten Trank herzustellen, der gerade auf den Feuer köchelte, als die Tür aufging. Sofort fuhren die Köpfe herum und Jacen bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, das sein Vater sich versteifte, bevor er den Kopf ebenfalls drehte und ebenso reagierte wie sein Vater. Kyra sah besorgt zwischen den beiden hin und her und flüsterte Cade leise ins Ohr. "Was ist denn?" "Deja vu" flüsterte Cade ebenso leise zurück "Deja vu?" Sie blickte wieder nach vorne, sie kannte die Uniform nicht, die zwei der Zauberer anhatten. Dumbledore war hinter ihnen eingetreten. "Der Unterricht ist beendet." erklärte er ruhig und bedeutete den Schülern zu verschwinden. Diese nahmen nur noch schnell die Kessel vom Feuer, rafften ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen so schnell sie konnten den Kerker. Bis auf Snape und die Freunde. "Ok, solltet ihr nicht zufällig alle Snape heißen, verschwindet!" schnauzte einer der Auroren und seine Augen ruhten auf Jacen, dieser blickte kalt zurück. Mila und Cade warfen den Geschwistern einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie ebenfalls den Kerker verließen und die Tür hinter sich schlossen. Der Auror der eben schon gesprochen hatte, blicke zu Kyra. "Du heißt Snape, ja?" er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, Jacen lachte leise. "Darf ich Ihnen meine Zwillingsschwester Kyra Snape vorstellen? Kyra das ist Smith, Auror vom Dienst." Das war also ein Auror, dachte Kyra, während sie höflich nickte und ihrem Vater einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, was dieser jedoch nicht bemerkte, weil sein Blick auf Dumbledore ruhte. "Und was wollen Sie diesmal?" erkundigte sich Severus Snape in einem ruhigen Tonfall. "Diesmal?" erkundigte sich Kyra bei ihrem Bruder, der schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. "Später" flüsterte er zurück. "Oh, keine Sorge, diesmal sind wir nicht wegen Ihnen hier..." erklärte Smith und fixierte Jacen, der aus Reflex einen Schritt zurück wich. Der andere Auror trat vor und drückte Severus ein Pergament in die Hand, was dieser aufmerksam durchlas, bevor er seinen Sohn zu sich winkte. So sicher wie er konnte trat Jacen neben seinem Vater und wurde genauso bleich wie dieser, als er wieder aufsah. "Das kann nicht Ihr ernst sein, Sir!" erklärte er und die Verzweiflung war nicht zu überhören. Kyra gefiel es immer weniger, was hier passierte. Jacen sah zu Dumbledore. Dieser nickte. "Wenn es nach mir geht, bleibt Jacen solange hier, bis die Sache geregelt ist! Sie haben mir selbst gesagt, das sie noch nicht alle Formulare beisammen haben, oder?" "Wir wollten nur sichergehen, das er nicht verschwindet." Erklärte Smith. "Wenn Sie mir dafür garantieren können, bleibt er hier." Doch genau das konnte Dumbledore ihnen nicht garantieren und jeder im Raum wußte das. Smith wartete einen Augenblick, bevor er hämisch grinste und Dumbledore anguckte. "Unter diesem Umständen bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl." Kyras Blick ging zu ihrem Bruder, der nun ziemlich ruhig da stand, eine Ruhe, die Kyra oft als die Ruhe vor dem Sturm bezeichnet hatte, als sie noch klein waren. War es immer noch so? Smith hatte den zweiten Auroren zugenickt, der nun auf Jacen zu trat, der ihn jedoch gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, was sein Vater in jenem Moment gedacht hatte und nun wußte er es, es war Angst, Unsicherheit und Verzweiflung und das Wissen, das man momentan gar nichts tun könnte. Sicherlich er hätte es versuchen können, aber er hätte damit auch ihren Vermutungen recht gegeben und Dumbledore würde nicht zulassen, das er hier so einfach verschwand. Sein Blick glitt zu Kyra, und dann wieder zu dem Auroren vor ihm. "Jacen Severus Snape." Jacen sah ihn immer noch kalt an und spannte sich innerlich um das abzuwehren was nun kam, auch wenn es nichts bringen würde. "Du bist verhaftet wegen des Verdachtes der Anhängerschaft von Du-weißt-schon-wem" Der Auror wedelte mit dem Zauberstab, flüsterte etwas und Jacen stolperte überrascht nach vorne, als sich schwere Handschellen um seine Gelenke legten. Vermutlich wäre er auch gefallen, hätte Severus nicht geistesgegenwärtig zugegriffen und seinen Sohn davor bewahrt. "Sie können ihn doch nicht mitnehmen, er ist noch ein Kind!" Severus war aufgestanden, fest entschlossen eher selbst nach Askaban zu gehen, als zuzulassen das sie Jacen dort hin brachten. Jacen sah zu seinem Vater auf. Der schlanke Junge hatte schon fast seine Größe erreicht und nun blickten seine braunen Augen Unverwandt in die seines Vaters. "Dad?" flüsterte er heiser und spürte dessen rechte Hand auf seiner Schulter. Jacen war in jenem Moment dankbar für diese kleine Geste, doch irgendwie machte sie ihm auch die Sinnlosigkeit dieses Versuches deutlich. Severus sah seinen Schulleiter flehend an. Dumbledore trat nach vorne. "Wie ich schon sagte, Jacen wird dieses Gelände nicht mit Ihnen verlassen, solange Sie mir nicht alle nötigen Papiere vorlegen!" das ließ er weg. Smith nickte. "In Ordnung, Dumbledore. Aber ich muß darauf bestehen, das sie ihn solange hier festhalten." Dumbledore nickte, er wußte, das er im Augenblick keine andere Wahl hatte. Er winkte die anderen zu sich und führte sie nur wenige Räume weiter, wo er eine schwere Tür aufzog. Jacen zuckte zusammen, als sein Vater ihn in den dunklen Raum führte, der augenblicklich von einem Licht erhellt wurde, dessen Ursprung er nicht ausmachen konnte. Die Handschellen verschwanden. Severus Snape sah seinen Sohn nicht an, als er nach dessen Handgelenken griff und ihn an die Wand kettete und die Fesseln von Smith noch magisch verstärkt wurden. Jacen hingegen sah an den Erwachsenen vorbei und die Person an, die ihm neben seinem Vater noch etwas bedeutete. Seine Lippen formten lautlos die Worte, doch er wußte, das Kyra sie verstand und sie flüsterte ebenso lautlos zurück. "Ich dich auch!" Severus warf einen letzten Blick auf Jacen, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloß und er sah deswegen auch nicht, wie Jacen mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei auf die Knie sank.  
  
"Was sagst du da?" Die Stimme schallte wütend durch den Raum und jeder der Anwesenden wich soweit er konnte zurück. Lucius Malfoy strich sich nervös durch die blonden Haare. "Sie haben ihn verhaftet, ich konnte nichts machen, My Lord..." "Hol ihn da raus!" Voldemort war wütend und wahrscheinlich würde der nächste Todesser der ihm vor dem Zauberstab kam, das mit seinem Leben bezahlen. "Es ist mir egal wie, aber hol ihn daraus, er ist zu wichtig!" Malfoy nickte und verschwand, nicht wissend, wie er das nun wieder anstellen sollte.  
  
Kyra sah immer wieder flehend zu ihrem Vater, doch dieser schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. Nachdem Dumbledore mit den Leuten vom Ministerium fertig war, rief er die beiden herein. Kyra und Severus traten langsam ein, beide schienen ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Der Zaubertranklehrer faßte sich wieder als erstes. "Wie sieht es aus?" Kyra sah fragend zu Dumbledore, dieser seufzte tief. "Nicht gut...sie haben einige Fehler gemacht, weswegen ich verhindern konnte, das sie ihn gleich mitnehmen...Severus, sie werden morgen alles nötige beisammen haben. Jacen muß hier verschwinden und zwar sofort. Wenn sie ihn ausfragen, wird er unter den Flüchen alles zugeben und das würde für ihn entweder Askaban oder den Tod bedeuten!" "Aber er ist noch ein Kind!" warf Kyra ein, völlig vergessend das man selbst in der Zaubererwelt mit sechzehn kein Kind mehr war. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Voldemort anzugehören in Zeiten wie diesen...er kontrolliert zwar vieles, aber nicht alles. Wenn bekannt wird das Jacen ein Todesser ist, dann wird man deinen Vater ebenfalls wieder verhören und dieses Mal könnte ich keinen von beiden da raus holen..." er ließ seine Worte wirken, bevor er fortfuhr. "Severus, kannst du da nichts machen?" er nickte in Richtung von Snapes Arm. "Wahrscheinlich weiß er schon Bescheid, es kommt nur darauf an, ob Jacen ihm wichtig genug ist....und das werden wir erst wissen wenn..." weiter kam er nicht, denn in dem Moment faßte er sich reflexartig an den Arm. Dumbledore nickte wissend. "Ich kümmere mich um Kyra, geh du nur..." Severus nickte nur kurz und verschwand.  
  
"Wohin geht er?" "Voldemort hat ihn gerufen...setzt dich..." Kyra ließ sich in einen der bequemen Sessel fallen. "Und jetzt können wir nur abwarten?" vermutete sie.  
  
"Ja, mehr können wir nicht tun...." Dumbledore schien das ebenso zu bedauern wie Kyra, sicherlich tat er das! Schließlich kannte er den Jungen seit Severus an der Schule Zaubertränke unterrichtete und er und die anderen Lehrer hatten Jacen praktisch mit aufgezogen...  
  
"My Lord..." Severus Snape verbeugte sich vor der dunklen Gestalt. "Ich habe erfahren, was passiert ist...Malfoy wird sich der Sache annehmen. Verhalte dich weiter unauffällig...Morgen wird Jacen wieder frei sein. Schicke ihn danach sofort zu mir!" "Ja My Lord."  
  
Jacen sah auf den Hauselfen hinab, der ihm etwas zu essen brachte. Der Junge hatte sich an die Wand zurück gelehnt und nahm das karge Mal zu sich. Aber auch nur, weil der Hauself es ihm aufdrängte. Er hatte keinen Hunger.  
  
Severus tauchte wieder im Büro des Schulleiters auf. "Und?" fragte Kyra und sprang auf. "Er kümmert sich darum. Nach seinen Worten wird Jacen morgen wieder ein freier Schüler sein..." er sah auf die Uhr. Es war mehr Zeit vergangen, als er gedacht hatte. "Kyra, am besten du gehst jetzt in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum, hier kannst du nichts mehr tun. Ich gucke nachher noch nach Jacen, versprochen!" "Ok..." erklärte sie zögerlich und nickte dem Schulleiter zu. "Sag mir Bescheid, wenn es etwas neues gibt, Dad!" Damit verschwand sie. Dumbledore sah Snape an. "Wer kümmert sich darum?" "Lucius Malfoy..." schnaubte Snape. Er mochte Lucius offensichtlich nicht, doch er konnte nichts gegen die Entscheidung des dunklen Lords machen.  
  
Kyra hingegen trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ein und war sogleich umzingelt. "Was ist mit Jacen?" "Was ist passiert?" Dies und noch viel mehr strömte auf sie ein. Doch sie winkte nur müde ab. "Ich leg mich hin...morgen..." murmelte sie leise und verzog sich in ihren Schlafsaal. Es dauerte nicht lange und Mila tauchte dort auf. Leise schloß sie die Tür und ging zu Kyra, die sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt hatte und nun mit angezogenen Knien die gegenüberliegende Wand anstarrte. "Kyra?" fragte Mila vorsichtig und setzte sich ebenfalls aufs Bett, allerdings im Schneidersitz und sah Kyra an. "Es wird alles gut werden, sagen sie...aber wie kann es das?" Kyra wußte, das sie dem vertrauen konnte, was ihr Vater gesagt hatte, aber sie konnte und wollte Mila nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Sie vertraute ihr ja, aber sie wußte nicht, was ihre Freundin sagen würde, wenn sie die ganze Wahrheit erführe... "Vielleicht mußt du nur daran glauben, Kyra. Dumbledore wird nicht zulassen, das sie Jacen einsperren. Er hat schon deinem Vater geholfen und genauso wird er jetzt auch Jacen helfen! Er ist ein großer Zauberer und daran wird auch Du-weißt-schon-wer nichts ändern!" erklärte sie fest, doch sie wußte selber nicht, ob sie das so einfach glauben würde, doch zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Kyra. "Ich werds versuchen...sorry, aber ich will einfach nur noch schlafen und nachdenken..." Mila nickte und verschwand wieder. Es war zwar noch früh, doch die anderen Mädchen würden morgen den Zug nach Hause nehmen und die beiden würden alleine sein und dann konnten sie vielleicht doch über das reden, was ihrer Freundin auf dem Herzen lag.  
  
Am nächsten Tag war das Gedränge in der großen Halle groß. Viele der Schüler warfen immer wieder Blicke nach ihrem Zaubertranklehrer und dieser tat alles um so zu tun, als ob er das nicht bemerken würde. Als sich schließlich alle in der großen Halle versammelt hatten, ergriff der Schulleiter das Wort. "Was gestern hier geschehen ist, können wir nicht ändern. Doch wir werden alles tun, damit Jacen sich nach den Ferien wieder zu euch gesellen kann...ich bitte euch, weder Kyra noch seinen Vater mit Fragen zu belästigen. Ihr werdet alles erfahren, wenn es soweit ist...." er brach ab und setzte erneut an. "Alle anderen Informationen werdet ihr von euren Eltern oder aus dem Tagespropheten bekommen....und nun wünsche ich euch allen schöne Ferien!" Sofort wurde es wieder laut in der großen Halle und bald erhob sich ein Großteil der Schüler um den Zug nach London zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu nehmen. Es waren nur wenige Schüler die in den Osterferien in Hogwarts bleiben würden. Kyra warf einen Blick zum Slytherintisch hinüber und fing Cades Blick auf. Er sah besorgt aus und tätschelte eine weiße Schleiereule, die sich, nachdem sie ihm ins Ohr gekniffen hatte, gleich wieder auf den Weg machte. Er stand auf und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Cade?" Mila musterte ihn besorgt. Der Junge nickte. "Ja, Dad wollte mir auch nur schöne Ferien wünschen und mir Grüße von Mum ausrichten..." er wedelte kurz mit dem Brief. "Nix ernsthaftes." Er blickte sich in der Halle um. Von den Ravenclaws und den Hufflepuffs war keiner geblieben. Außer Kyra und Mila waren noch zwei weitere Gryffindors aus dem siebten Jahr anwesend und an seinem Tisch saß ebenfalls keiner mehr. Einige der Lehrer hatten sich ebenfalls verabschiedet, um zu ihren Familien zu fahren. Kyra warf immer wieder einen Blick zu ihrem Vater, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab noch nichts neues.  
  
Bis plötzlich die Tür der großen Halle aufgerissen wurde und Amadeus Lancestor, Zaubereiminster, mit einigen Auroren die Halle betrat. Sofort sahen die drei Freunde und die Lehrer auf, als sie an ihrem Tisch vorbei gingen. Dumbledore stand auf. "Amadeus, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Lancestor warf zornig ein zusammen gerolltes Pergament auf den Tisch. "Lesen Sie es!" Dumbeldore rollte es auf und warf einen Blick darauf, bevor er es an Snape weiter reichte, der richtig erleichtert aussah. "Ich weiß nicht wie sie das jetzt wieder hin gekriegt haben, Albus, aber seien Sie versichert, das ich nicht aufgeben werde." Er warf Snape einen giftigen Blick zu, den dieser jedoch kühl erwiderte. "Ich weiß, das der Junge ein Todesser ist und eines Tages, werde ich das auch beweisen." Er drehte sich um und sah zu Kyra. "Mrs. Snape?" Kyra nickte verwirrt. "Ich muß mit Ihnen reden..." er wandte sich um. "Ich hoffe Sie haben nichts dagegen, oder Professor?" Snape erwiderte immer noch nichts, sondern warf dem Minister einen giftigen Blick zu, während dieser Kyra mit sich nahm. "Cade?" Der Slytherin wandte sich um. "Nimm Mila und geh den beiden nach!" "Ja, Sir!" Die beiden Freunde verschwanden.  
  
"Ich gehe und hole Jacen aus dem Verließ...und unternehme mit ihm eine kurze Reise..." Dumbledore nickte und Severus verschwand durch eine der Seitentüren um kurz darauf bei seinem Sohn aufzutauchen. "Jacen?" Der Junge sah auf, er schien die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen zu haben. "Ja, Sir?" murmelte er leise. Severus trat an ihn heran und löste die Fesseln. "Komm..." "Aber..." Jacen hustete leise. "Sie haben dich für unschuldig erklärt..." "Der dunkle Lord...?" "Ja." antwortete Snape knapp und führte seinen Sohn in sein Zimmer. "Trink das...wir müssen gleich weiter.." Jacen schluckte das Gebräu, welches sein Vater ihn reichte, in einem Schluck hinunter und spürte sogleich, wie seine Lebensgeister zurückkehrten.  
  
Lancestor hatte sich mit Kyra in einen der kleinen Besprechungsräume zurück gezogen. "Es tut mir leid, das ich dir das jetzt sagen muß, Kyra..." begann er und Kyra wurde von einer Unruhe erfaßt, wie sie sie eigentlich nicht kannte. "Was...?" Der Zaubereiminister atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er antwortete. "Deine Mutter ist tot, Kyra. Sie wurde gestern ermordet aufgefunden, wahrscheinlich der Todesfluch..." "Wer...?" "Das Wissen wir nicht, nur daß das dunkle Mal an der Stelle schwebte..." Langsam bohrte sich diese Wahrheit in Kyras Gedächtnis ein und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Lancestor nickte einem der Auroren zu, der ihre Freunde hinein ließ und sie dann verschwanden sie.  
  
"Jacen." Er klang erfreut. Jacen trat nach vorne und verbeugte sich respektvoll. "My Lord!" "Severus...ich muß mit Jacen alleine sprechen." "Ja, My Lord." Severus verbeugte sich ebenfalls und verließ den Raum dann. Unruhig blieb er vor der Tür stehen. "Nervös, Giftmischer?" Die Stimme klang spöttisch und Snape sah den Todesser an, der ihn angesprochen hatte. "Das geht dich nichts an!" fauchte er.  
  
"Wie konnte das passieren?" "Ich weiß es nicht, My Lord...vermutlich hat einer von den anderen Schülern das Ministerium informiert..." "Finde heraus wer...und töte ihn!" "Ja, My Lord!" Jacen würde bedingungslos gehorchen, das war das, was sein Vater ihm beigebracht hatte und der Junge selbst hatte keinen Zweifel daran, daß das falsch sein konnte. Voldemort nickte zufrieden. "Gib mir deine rechte Hand!" Jacen trat einen Schritt nach vorne und zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, als der dunkle Lord seine Robe bis zum Ellbogen nach oben schob und sich den Arm genau ansah, als ob er etwas suchen würde. Der Junge sagte nichts, sondern wartete, bis sein Meister selbst das Wort ergriff. "Du erinnerst dich noch an den Brief, oder?" "Ja, Sir!" erklärte Jacen stolz. "Nun...ich will, das du morgen Abend wieder kommst...dann werde ich dir den anderen Kommandanten vorstellen und die Mitglieder eures Kommandos!" Voldemort hielt seinen Zauberstab etwas oberhalb des Handgelenks und murmelte undeutlich etwas. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr Jacen, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich, er konnte nur nicht verhindern. Das er zusammen zuckte, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Voldemort lächelte und schob die Robe wieder nach unten, bevor der Junge einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. "Sei morgen pünktlich..." er nickte zur Tür. Jacen deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. "Ja, My Lord!" und schloß die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Severus fragte seinen Sohn nicht, was hinter der Tür geschehen war. Jacen würde es ihm so oder so sagen, wenn er der Meinung war, das sein Vater es wissen müßte. Er sagte ihm nur, das er morgen Abend wieder zu Voldemort müßte und nicht wisse, wie lange es dauern würde. Die beiden traten ins Schloß ein. "Ich werde Kyra suchen!" erklärte der Junge, als der Schulleiter ihm in den Weg trat. "Sie ist im hinteren Besprechungsraum, Jacen..." "Sir?" Jacen sah auf, irgendwas hinderte ihn daran seinen Weg fort zu setzen. "Ist etwas passiert?" Dumbledore nickte und Trauer schien sich auf seinen Gesicht auszubreiten und auch Severus ahnte, das ihm die Wahrheit nicht gefallen würde. "Deine Mutter, wurde ermordet, Jacen..." sagte er langsam. Den Jungen schien das nicht zu berühren. Er konnte sich kaum noch an Lyndia erinnern und das letzte Gespräch mit ihr war auch nicht gerade positiv verlaufen. Sein einziger Gedanke galt nun seiner Schwester. "Ich geh zu ihr..." und damit verschwand er.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" flüsterte Severus leise und selbst er konnte seinen Tränen kaum zurück halten. Trotz alledem was passiert war, war da irgendwo immer noch so etwas wie Liebe für sie gewesen und er hatte sich danach auch nie mit einer anderen Frau getroffen, sie interessierten ihn einfach nicht. "Wahrscheinlich Todesser..." erklärte Dumbledore, während sie langsam den Weg in dessen Büro antraten. "Das dunkle Mal schwebte an der Stelle, wo sie gefunden wurde....ich vermute mal, das sie sich gegen ihn gewehrt hat, als er sie auf seine Seite ziehen wollte..." Severus nickte langsam. "Ja, sie war gegen ihn....hätte ich sie nur gewarnt...ich hätte sie beschützen müssen!" "Du konntest nichts tun...Severus."  
  
"Kyra?" Jacen schob vorsichtig die Tür auf und drei Gesichter sahen ihn an. Das von Kyra war Tränenverschmiert und die beiden Freunde hatten links und rechts von ihr gesessen und offensichtlich versucht sie zu trösten. "Würdet ihr uns bitte alleine lassen?" Die beiden nickten Jacen zu, Mila fuhr Kyra noch einmal kurz über die Schulter und dann gingen die beiden nach draußen. Jacen trat langsam zu Kyra hinzu. "Dumbledore hat mir erzählt was passiert ist....es tut mir leid..." "Du kannst doch nichts dafür..." Kyra sah auf. "Oder hast du es gewußt?" "Nein, ich schwöre dir, das ich es nicht wußte!" Kyra nickte und ließ sich von Jacen trösten, bis der Junge beschloß sie mit nach draußen zu nehmen, um sie etwas abzulenken. Doch zu seiner Überraschung schlug Kyra das Angebot aus. "Ich will noch in die Bibliothek..." "Was zur Hölle willst du denn da?"  
  
"Ich will was nachlesen..." erklärte sie und trat den Weg an, ohne auf Jacens Antwort zu warten. "Völlig verrückt." Murmelte der Junge und ging auf seinen Schlafsaal. Cade war nicht da, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen.  
  
Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, schob er langsam seine Robe hoch und lächelte, als er sah, was sich dort in seine Haut eingebrannt hatte. Es war zwar nicht das Zeichen der Todesser, doch es war genauso gut. Jacen lächelte immer noch, als sich die Schlange auf seiner Haut zu bewegen schien und schließlich wieder erstarrte. Das war viel besser, als das Symbol, welches sein Vater auf seiner Haut trug!  
  
Kyra hingegen stand vor dem Regal, wo sie damals das Symbol ihres Vaters gefunden hatte. Es waren nicht viele Bücher und sie hatte unter ihrem Bett weitaus interessantere liegen, doch sie mußte es wissen. Wer waren diese Leute die ihre Mutter umgebracht hatten? Und während sie las, bemerkte sie, wie interessant die schwarze Seite der Magie sein konnte....  
  
Der Tag verging für die beiden Schüler nun relativ schnell. Kyra verbrachte ihn in der Bibliothek und Jacen im Büro seines Vaters, wo er einige Bücher der dunklen Magie förmlich verschlang. Was immer morgen geschah, er wollte vorbereitet sein. "Jacen?" Er sah auf, als sein Vater mit einem Mal vor ihm stand. "Ja, Sir?" "Cade sucht dich..." Der Junge schlug das Buch zu. "Ich geh zu ihm." Er wollte aufstehen, doch Severus hielt ihn fest und schob die Robe nach oben und wich zurück. "Was ist das?" "Er hat es mir eingebrannt!" erklärte Jacen stolz und warf seinem Vater einen auffordernden Blick zu. "Morgen Abend wird er mir das Kommando über eine neue Eliteeinheit geben!" Etwas enttäuscht bemerkte er, das sein Vater nicht so reagierte, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. "Dad?" Snape bemerkte endlich, das er hier gerade drauf und dran war sich zu verraten und trat schnell nach vorne und umarmte seinen Sohn. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Jacen!" erklärte er und wuschelte ihm durch die blauen Haare. "Dad!" Jacen zog den Kopf weg. "Ich mag es nicht, wenn du das tust." Snape lachte leise und scheuchte den Jungen dann hinaus.  
  
"Kyra?" Das Mädchen sah auf. "Mila, was gibst?" "Bis auf die Tatsache, das ich dich schon den halben Tag suche eigentlich nichts..." "Oh, ist es schon so spät?" Sie sah nach draußen. "Tatsächlich..." murmelte sie leise und klappte das Buch in dem sie gelesen hatte zu. "Dann sollten wir wohl mal zum Abendessen gehen..." erklärte sie und zog Mila in die große Halle.  
  
Dumbledore hatte die Haustische an die Wand gestellt und ein einziger Tisch zierte nun die Halle. Jacen saß mit Cade neben seinem Vater und sie unterhielten sich angeregt. Kyra konnte nicht verstehen, worum es ging. Sie setzte sich mit Mila den Jungs gegenüber und sofort verstummten die beiden. "Wo warst du?" erkundigte sich Cade und warf Jacen einen kurzen Blick zu. "Mila und ich mußten das ganze Schloß absuchen, bis wir euch gefunden hatten...!" Kyra zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich war in der Bibliothek und hab gelesen....vielleicht hättet ihr da mal nach gucken sollen?" In ihre Stimme hatte sich ein leiser Unterton eingeschlichen, den die Freunde nicht so recht zu deuten wußten und deswegen beschlossen sie, nicht weiter nachzufragen.  
  
Den Abend verbrachten die vier in der großen Halle bei einer Partie "Snape Explodiert" bis sie von Professor McGonagall in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gescheucht wurden. Der nächste Tag verlief genauso wie der letzte. Mila und Cade hatten es aufgegeben mit den Zwillingen zu reden. Kyra hatte sich wieder in die Bibliothek zurück gezogen und wollte nicht gestört werden und tauchte nur zum Essen auf. Jacen saß im Zimmer seines Vaters und stöberte ebenfalls in den Büchern.  
  
Sie waren gerade beim Abendessen, als Jacen zusammenzuckte. Sofort blickte alles zu ihm; sein Vater ahnte, das die Schlange auf dem Arm einen kurzen Schmerz verursacht hatte, genauso wie bei ihm das Symbol der Todesser. Jacen nickte ihm zu. "Entschuldigt mich." Und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah seinem Sohn hinterher. Kyra blickte zu ihrem Vater und sah ihn fragend an. Dieser deutete auf seinen Arm und Kyra verstand damit sofort, was er sagen wollte.  
  
"Jacen..." Der Junge nickte Voldemort zu und trat zu einem anderen Jungen. "Seth, das ist Jacen, Jacen Seth." Die beiden Jungen nickten sich zu. Nach Jacens Einschätzung mußte Seth einige Jahre älter sein als er. "Seth ist der Anführer der Einheit und du Jacen, sein Stellvertreter. Ich wünsche, das ihr beide euch absprecht. Ihr leitet diese Einheit gemeinsam, verstanden!" Die beiden nickte und Voldemort fuhr fort, ihnen ihre Aufgaben zu erklären und zu sagen, wer noch in ihrem Team war. Es war spät, als die beiden Jungen schließlich wieder nach Hause apparierten.  
  
Die Ferien vergingen nun wie im fluge. Nach einer Woche hatten die Zwillinge aufgehört sich nur hinter ihren Büchern zu vergraben und Jacen hatte ihnen das Tattoo gezeigt und gesagt, er hätte es sich mit dem Gutschein von Kyra machen lassen. Kyra wußte inzwischen von ihrem Vater, das dem nicht so war, doch sie zeigte mit keiner Regung, das sie die Wahrheit darüber wußte und so genossen die Freunde die letzte Ferienwoche. Snape verschwand manchmal für einige Stunden, doch Jacen wurde nicht mehr zu Ihm gerufen. Er stand nun mit Seth in einem regen Briefkontakt und sie tauschten so die Informationen und Ideen aus, die für ihren ersten Auftrag erforderlich waren.  
  
Schon bald waren die Ferien zu ende, ohne das sich noch jemand vom Ministerium in der Schule gemeldet hatte. Im Tagespropheten wurde immer wieder von neuen Angriffen gegen die Muggel berichtet und auch, das der Widerstand immer größer zu werden schien. Jacen wußte inzwischen, das Voldemort auf der Suche nach den Potters war, um diese entweder auf seine Seite zu ziehen oder zu töten. Doch niemand hatte auch nur eine Spur von ihnen gefunden, geschweige denn von ihren Freunden. Doch Voldemort hatte ihm einmal gesagt, das er einen Spion bei ihnen habe und es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, wann er die Familie finden würde.  
  
Dann ging der Unterricht wieder los. Kyra bemerkte das Jacen das Fach 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' ziemlich gelangweilt verfolgte. "Mr. Snape, hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte die Frage zu beantworten?" Jacen sah auf. "Sir?" Nexus seufzte. "Fünf Punkte Abzug für Syltherin und nun passen Sie gefälligst auf!" Der Lehrer wandte sich ab und Kyra bemerkte, wie Jacen seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zog, offensichtlich gewillt ihrem Lehrer eine Lektion zu erteilen. Schnell griff sie nach dem Stab und drückte ihn nach unten. Als Jacen sie ansah, schüttelte sie bestimmt den Kopf. "Was sollte das?" fauchte Jacen, als der Unterricht zu Ende war und die Zwillinge sich auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke machten. "Das sollte ich dich wohl eher fragen, oder? Du kannst doch nicht einfach Flüche auf Lehrer los jagen!" "Ach, und warum nicht?" Jacen zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Kyra an. Kyra blickte fassungslos zurück. "Bist du verrückt? Willst du ihnen ernsthaft einen Grund geben dich einzusperren?!?" Jacen seufzte leise, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, entschuldige..." "Schon gut..." Sie setzten sich mit ihren Freunden nach vorne in die erste Reihe und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Vater auftauchte und der Unterricht begann. Die erste Stunde war bereits vorbei und sie waren dabei einen Trank gegen einen Schlangenbiß zu brauen, als Jacen auf einmal zusammenbrach. Sofort war Severus bei ihm und klatschte ihm kurz aber heftig eine. Jacen schlug die Augen auf, sein Gesicht war Schmerz verzerrt und Severus schob seine Robe nach oben. Die Schlange blutete und der Zaubertranklehrer ahnte, das Jacen schon eine ganze Weile den Ruf des dunklen Lords spürte oder das etwas nicht stimmte. Er half den Jungen auf und brachte ihn in den kleinen Raum hinter seinem Klassenzimmer. "Ruft er dich?" Jacen schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, was das ist..." erklärte er mit zusammen gepreßten Zähnen. "Geh zu Madame Pomfrey, Kyra kann dich hinbringen!" Jacen nickte und Severus rief Kyra zu sich, die ihrem Bruder sofort zur Krankenstation brache.  
  
"Ein uralter Zauber der in diesen Gemäuer offenbar noch seine Wirkung hat..." erklärte die Krankenschwester. Die beiden sahen auf. "Was für ein Zauber?" "Ihr wißt, wie Hogwarts gegründet wurde?" Jacen nickte, während die Krankenschwester seine Wunde verband. "Ja, die Schule wurde von den vier bedeutendsten Zauberern ihrer Zeit gegründet..." erklärte der Junge. "Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff. Drei von ihnen arbeiteten Hand in Hand, doch einer nicht. Slytherin war für eine strengere Auslese der Schüler und meinte, daß das Studium der Magie nur durch und durch magischen Menschen zustehe..." "Wieso das?" unterbrach Kyra an. Jacen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Damals war die Zeit der Hexenverfolgung...vermutlich hat man versucht ihn zu töten. Da er sich nicht mit den anderen einigen konnte, verließ Slytherin schließlich die Schule. Nicht ohne jedoch zu verkünden, das er eine Kammer im Schloß habe, die ein Monster beherbergte und die Schule nachher doch noch von den Schülern reinigen sollte, die nach seiner Meinung nach nicht würdig seien, Zauberei zu studieren..." "Muggel?" "Schlammblüter!" bestätigte Jacen und sah Madame Pomfrey an. "Was hat das jetzt mit einem Zauber zu tun." "Es ist kein Zauber in dem Sinne, Jacen..." erklärte sie. Kaum einer der Lehrer sprach Jacen mit Nachnamen an, nur die, die ihn nicht leiden konnten taten dies und das obwohl sie ihn schon alle sehr lange kannten. "Es ist eine alte Legende, genauso wie die Legende um die Kammer des Schreckens..." "Aber diese Kammer existiert doch wirklich, ich meine eine Schülerin wurde getötet, als sie das letzte Mal geöffnet wurde..." "Ja, das ist richtig..." Die Krankenschwester nickte. "Myrte..." "Sekunde mal, wir reden hier doch nicht von der Maulenden Myrte, oder?" Jacen nickte. "Genau von der..." "Und wer hat die Kammer geöffnet..." Jacen biß sich auf die Lippen und antwortete nicht, natürlich wußte er es, doch er wußte auch, wem Voldemort es angehängt hatte. "Das weiß niemand..." entgegnete Madame Pomfrey. "Sie haben ihn rausgeworfen..." "Sie wollen es mir nicht sagen, oder?"  
  
"Keiner will das..." mischte sich Jacen ein. "Keiner sagt es, wenn es darum geht...es ist jetzt fast vierzig Jahre her...was ist denn nun mit der Legende?" "Sollte ein treuer Diener des Erben in die Schule zurückkehren oder hier die Zauberkunst studieren, soll sich das Symbol einer Schlange für ihn auftun und ihn einem Weg in eine verborgene Kammer zeigen." Jacen runzelte die Stirn. "Die Kammer des Schreckens?" "Nein, eine weitere, die nur für die Gründer bestimmt war. In ihm soll der Diener etwas finden, was ihm helfen könnte den wahren Erben zu einer neuen Größe zu verhelfen..." Jacens Augen leuchteten. "Aber wer könnte das sein?" Kyra sah Jacen an und blickte wieder zur Krankenschwester. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das Mrs. Snape, wird ein Geheimnis jener Leute bleiben, die darum Bescheid wissen...so." Sie fügte den Verband noch einen kleinen Heilzauber hinzu und stand auf. "Sie können gehen...aber Jacen, komm morgen früh noch mal vorbei, damit ich den Verband wechseln kann." "Ja, Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
"Und? Was machen wir jetzt noch? Bis zur nächsten Stunde sind es noch dreißig Minuten?" Sie wanderten beide auf einen Innenhof zu. "Keine Ahnung..." Kyra zuckte die Schultern. "Meinst du Binns weiß etwas darüber?" "Kyra, er ist ein Geist..." Jacen schüttelte den Kopf. "Und man muß aufpassen, das man bei ihm nicht einschläft! Selbst bei dem Thema..." Er blieb abrupt stehen. "Jacen, was ist denn?" "Ich bin sofort wieder da!" Jacen rannte auf die Wand zu und blieb nicht stehen. Doch genauso wie beim Gleis 9 ¾ rannte er einfach durch die Wand hindurch. Als Kyra ihm folgen wollte, mußte sie feststellen, das für sie dort nur eine stabile Wand war.  
  
Jacen hingegen stand in einem für ihn völlig neuen Raum und bekam den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu. "Wahnsinn!" er stand in einem Raum, in dem außer vier Vitrinen nichts war. Er ging zu der ersten, die das Wappen Gryffindors zierte. Dort drin war ein Schwert auf den "Godric Gryffindor" zu lesen war. In den beiden nächsten, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, waren ein Zauberstab und ein blutroter Rubin. Jacen drehte sich um und wandte sich der letzten Vitrine zu, die plötzlich grün aufleuchte. Als Jacen wieder etwas sehen konnte, sah er, daß das Glas verschwunden war und er nun ungehindert ins Innere der Vitrine greifen konnte. Vorsichtig griff er hinein und zog einen Dolch heraus. Jacen besah sich die Klinge genau. "Salazar Slytherin" stand auf der Scheide. Der Junge betrachtete den Griff des Dolches der kunstvoll mit zwei Schlangen verziert war. "Und Legenden können doch wahr werden..." murmelte er und strahlte. Während er sich den Dolch einsteckte. Mit diesem Dolch konnte Voldemort zum Herrscher der Zaubererwelt aufsteigen!  
  
"Wo ist dein Bruder?" Binns sah Kyra an. "Äh...ich hab keine Ahnung." Gab das Mädchen zu und sah zur Tür, doch Jacen kam nicht. Binns schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. Doch Jacen tauchte die gesamte Stunde nicht wieder auf. "Wo steckst du bloß?" flüsterte Kyra leise und auch Cade und Mila fragten sich das.  
  
"Ich geh zu Dad, vielleicht weiß der was?"  
  
"Was weiß ich?" unbemerkt war Severus Snape aus dem Schatten heraus getreten und sah seine Tochter an. "Äh...Jacen war nicht im Unterricht..." stotterte sie erschrocken. "Ich wollte dich fragen ob du weißt wo er ist." Snape blickte auf, als etwas blaues um die Ecken kam. "Wo warst du?" Jacen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte zu tun..." er ging nicht näher drauf ein und machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als ob er das weiter ausführen wollte. "In mein Büro, sofort!" fauchte Snape und Jacen ging erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. "Dad!" "Keine Widerrede, sofort!" er wandte sich zu Kyra. "Sag Minerva, Jacen kommt gleich und nun los mit euch!" Kyra nickte und ging mit dem anderen zur nächsten Stunde.  
  
"Wo warst du?!?" "Dad, was ist denn mit dir los?" Jacen sah seinen Vater verwirrt an. Dieser seufzte, wenn er nicht aufpaßte, würde er sich gegenüber Jacen noch verraten und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war das alles andere als günstig. "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich, das ist alles." Ein leichtes Lächeln um spielte Jacens Lippen. "Ich habe eine versteckte Kammer gefunden, in ihr wurden die Relikte der Gründer aufbewahrt." "Die Halle der Gründer?" Severus sah interessiert zu Jacen. Der Junge nickte. "Und das habe ich gefunden!" er zog triumphierend den Dolch aus seinem Umhang und reichte ihn seinen Vater. "Der Dolch Salazar Slytherins! Mit ihm wird der dunkle Lord zu neuer Macht kommen und endlich sein Werk vollenden können!" Snape schauderte, doch er war klug genug das nicht vor Jacen zu zeigen. Dann gab er Jacen den Dolch zurück. "Du solltest ihn dem sofort bringen!" meinte er. "Ich werde dich für die letzten beiden Stunden entschuldigen!" Jacen strahlte und suchte das weite. Sein Vater jedoch machte sich auf den direkten Weg zum Schulleiter.  
  
"Severus?" Albus Dumbledore sah auf, während sich der Zaubertranklehrer in einen Sessel fallen ließ und ihn ansah. "Die Legende..." krächzte er. "um die Halle der Gründer..." "Was ist damit?" "Jacen hat sie gefunden...er ist bei mir im Unterricht zusammen gebrochen, weil seine Schlange geblutet hat. Als er darauf mit Kyra wieder auf dem Weg von der Krankenstation zum Unterricht war, ist er plötzlich durch eine Wand gelaufen. Kyra hat versucht ihm zu Folgen, konnte jedoch nicht. Er kam mit dem Dolch Slytherins zu mir..." "Wo ist er jetzt?" "Auf dem Weg zu Voldemort..." "Das ist nicht gut..." Snape nickte. "Wenn die Legende stimmt, wird Voldemort mit ihm neue Macht erfahren und mächtiger werden als je zuvor! Vielleicht sogar mächtiger als sein Vorfahre..." "Nicht wenn wir es verhindern können!" Dumbledore stand auf. "Ich werde die Kämpfer zusammen rufen, die Zeit ist gekommen, wo wir uns ihm offen stellen müssen, wenn wir nicht untergehen wollen!"  
  
Jacen kniete immer noch vor Voldemort und blickte zu Boden. Voldemort hatte den Dolch aus der Scheide gezogen und fuhr nun prüfend mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Scharfe Klinge. "Sehr gut, Jacen!" lobte er den Jungen. "Steh auf!" Jacen tat dies und sah ihn nun direkt an. "Der Dolch Salazar Slytherins, der seinem Träger unendliche Macht geben soll...." er lächelte. "Ich will das du ihn trägst, Jacen Severus Snape!"  
  
"Ich, My Lord?" Jacen verschluckte sich fast. "Ja, du! Nur der treueste meiner Diener hätte ihn finden können!" Er stand auf und reichte den Dolch wieder an Jacen zurück. "Und du wirst damit die Quelle der Macht finden, einer Macht, die jeden vernichten wird, der sich uns in den Weg stellt!" "M...Meister?" jemand weiteres war herein getreten. Jacen war ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. "Was willst du, Wurmschwanz?" "Ich weiß wo sie sind..." "Wo?" Wurmschwanz antwortete ihm. "Geh!" Voldemort wandte sich wieder Jacen zu. "Heute Nacht wird der Widerstand gebrochen werden, Jacen!" verkündete er. "Heute Nacht wird die Zaubererwelt erneut vor mir erzittern und heute Nacht, werden wir die Macht übernehmen!" er ließ den Jungen ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Haltet euch bereit!" Damit ging er. Jacen grinste und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Eulenstation um seinen Vater eine kurze Nachricht zu schicken, das er noch nicht wisse, wann er nach Hause käme.  
  
Kyra ging nach dem Unterricht sofort zu ihrem Vater, der Fassungslos über einen Brief an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Sie schloß die Tür. "Dad? Wo ist Jacen?" Sie sah sich um und wartete, das er reagierte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er langsam aufsah. "Er ist bei Ihm. Heute Nacht wird etwas passieren..." er seufzte leise. "Und morgen wird sich dann entscheiden, ob die Zaubererwelt unter Voldemorts Herrschaft weiter lebt, oder ob sie frei sind für immer..." "Klingt nicht gut..." Severus stand auf. "Das ist es auch nicht, Kyra. Voldemort ist mächtig und Jacen hat ihm etwas gebracht, das ihn unbesiegbar macht, wenn er es richtig einsetzt...Ich muß zu Albus...Kyra" er wandte sich an der Tür noch mal um. "Was immer heute Nacht auch passiert, bleibe immer auf der Seite, an die du glaubst! Und mache nur etwas, was du mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren kannst. Voldemorts Weg ist falsch und ich habe lange gebraucht um das zu erkennen, hoffen wir beide, das Jacen es schneller begreift!" Mit wehenden Umhang verließ er den Raum und ließ Kyra mit ihren Gedanken allein.  
  
Der Abend kam für fast alle Beteiligten viel zu schnell. Severus hatte sich mit Kyra unterhalten, während Dumbledore den Widerstand mobilisierte. Die einzigen die er nicht erreichte waren die Potters. Die einzigen die mächtig genug waren, außer ihm, sich Voldemort in den Weg zu stellen. Er hatte Sirius eine Eule geschickt, doch er wußte nicht, ob dieser sie erhalten hatte oder nicht. Sie hatten keine Wahl. Sie mußten warten und Severus hielt sich bereit. Doch Voldemort rief ihn nicht zu sich....  
  
Im Lager der Todesser jedoch konnte man es kaum noch abwarten. Voldemort sah fröhlich in die Runde jener Anführer, die bei ihm waren. Die er ausgewählt hatte an diesem bedeutenden Abend mit ihm in die Schlacht zu gehen. Jacen hatte sich umgezogen und hatte nun die komplett schwarze Uniform an, an seinem Gürtel prangte der silberne Dolch Slytherins. "Meine lieben Todesser..." begann der dunkle Lord. "Heute Nacht, ist es soweit. Jeder von euch hat eine Aufgabe zu erledigen und wenn wir alle erfolgreich sind, und wehe ihr versagt!, dann werden wir morgen die Macht haben über jene, die uns unterlegen sind! Es geht los!" Die Kinder warteten, bis alle anderen verschwunden waren, bevor sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg machten.  
  
Seth sah zu dem Dolch, den Jacen trug. "Woher hast du den?" "Ein Geschenk des Dunklen Lords..." antwortete Jacen knapp und konzentrierte sich auf die Umgebung. Er wollte nicht das irgend etwas schief ging und so bemerkte er nicht, das Seth ihn eifersüchtig musterte. Er war doch der Anführer! Warum hatte Jacen dieses kostbare Geschenk bekommen und nicht er!? "Ich sichere uns von hinten ab!" erklärte Seth und zog sich mit zwei weiteren Jugendlichen nach hinten zurück und sie ließen sich zurück fallen. "Es ist soweit...Cole, denk dran, wir dürfen uns keinen Fehler erlauben!" Cole nickte. "Ganz sicher nicht, Seth!" Beim genaueren Hinsehen konnte man sehen, das die beiden Brüder waren. Auch Cole mußte schon aus der Schule raus sein. "Und dann werde ich Jacens Platz einnehmen!" Die drei lachten leise.  
  
Kyra tigerte im Schloß auf und ab. "Wo bleibt er nur?" "Kyra?" Sie sah auf, als ihr Vater sie ansprach. Er stand mit Dumbledore und einigen weiteren Zauberern dort. "Ich muß weg, ich möchte, das du hier auf mich wartest, hast du verstanden?!" "Wo willst du hin?" "Ich erkläre es dir später, wir haben keine Zeit, du wartest hier, klar?"  
  
Kyra nickte und wartete bis ihr Vater außer Hörweite war. "Den Teufel werde ich tun! Flüsterte sie leise und rannte in den Gryffindorturm, um sich einen Umhang zu holen.  
  
Jacen war mit den anderen immer noch auf den Weg zum Ministerium, wo sie sich um einige Zauberer kümmern sollten, als er von hinten rücklings zu Boden geworfen wurde. Sofort begann eine wilde Prügelei. "Cole, was zur Hölle soll das, dafür haben wir keine Zeit!" fauchte Jacen, doch Cole ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und schlug weiter auf den Jungen ein. Die anderen wollten Jacen zu Hilfe kommen, doch die Zauberstäbe von Seth und seinem Kumpanen zeigten so bedrohlich auf sie, das sie es vorzogen sich nicht zu bewegen. Cole bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, das Seth nickte und sprang auf, bevor Jacen auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte rief Seth "Stupor!" und nahm Jacen damit jede Chance sich zu wehren. Kalt lächelnd trat er auf den Jungen zu, der ihn mit haßerfüllten Blick ansah. "Nun, Snape? Was machst du jetzt?"  
  
Kyra hatte das Schloßgelände verlassen und folgte der merkwürdigen Prozession mit ihrem Vater und Dumbledore weiter nach Hogsmeade. "Wir müssen sie warnen, Albus, sie haben sonst keine Chance!" Dumbledore nickte. "Das ist mir klar, Arabella und deswegen habe ich Hagrid zu Sirius geschickt. Wir können nur hoffen, das er nicht zu spät kommt!" Weiter kam er nicht, denn vor ihm tauchte eine weitere Gruppe Zauberer auf. "Am besten Sie verschwinden, Severus!" Der Zaubertranklehrer nickte und apparierte um das Ministerium zu informieren. Kyra fuhr herum, als sie hinter sich ebenfalls Geräusche hörte und sie die Männer mit den dunklen Umhängen und den weißen Masken erkannte. Sie saß in der Falle. Auf der einen Seite die Leute des Ministeriums und Dumbledore und auf der anderen die Leute, denen ihr Bruder seine Treue geschworen hatte. Sie sprang auf.  
  
Seth trat an Jacens Seite und ging in die Hocke. Sanft zog er den Dolch aus der Scheide. "Weißt du eigentlich, daß der Dolch seinem Träger eine Art Unsterblichkeit verleihen soll?" Er lachte leise. "Ein Todesfluch hätte hier nichts gebracht...er hätte dich beschützt...Doch er selbst, wird dich töten!" Er lachte leise und Jacen durchfuhr ein leichter Schauer, als Seth sich auf seinen Bauch kniete und er hätte aufschreien können. Doch kein Laut kam über seinen Lippen, der Zauber verhinderte das. Und dann stieß Seth zu.  
  
Kyra machte einige große Schritte in Richtung Dumbledore und sofort wurden mehrere Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet. "Kyra!" entfuhr es dem Schulleiter. "Was tust du hier?" Sie zeigte hektisch auf die andere Seite des Waldes, in dem sie sich versteckt hatte. "Sie kommen!" flüsterte sie und sofort hoben alle ihre Zauberstäbe. Es dauerte nicht lange, da schmissen die Todesser mit Flüchen nur so um sich. Die Auroren und der Widerstand jedoch gebrauchten nur die Lähmflüche. Auch Kyra half ihnen. Doch dann mußte ein verirrter Zauber sie getroffen haben und sie ging neben einem Baum zu Boden. Keiner schien es bemerkt zu haben. Sie sah zur Seite, soweit sie konnte, der Kampf war im vollen Gange. Sie sah das ein weiterer verirrter Zauberspruch auf sie zu sauste. Doch er traf nicht sie, sondern den Baum, gegen den sie eben geprallt war, als der Fluch sie zur Seite geschleudert hatte. Und nun jagte der Zauber genau durch den Baum hindurch. Entsetzt sah Kyra nach oben, als es ein lautes Knacken gab und der Baumstamm zusammenbrach. Dann wurde es schwarz um sie.  
  
Severus Snape kam nach einer anstrengenden Nacht nach Hause. Er war kaputt, doch er wollte erst nach seinen Kindern sehen...Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins sagte man ihm, das Jacen bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht war und die innere Unruhe die schon seit Stunden von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, verstärkte sich erneut. Mit schnellen Schritten stürmte er aus dem Kerker und rannte zum Lehrerzimmer. Dort riß er die Tür auf und sofort verstummten die Gespräche und die Blicke gingen zu ihm. Dumbledore trat nach vorne. "Wo sind meine Kinder?" Severus konnte nicht verhindern, das seine Stimme zitterte und er ahnte die Antwort, doch er wollte sie nicht hören. "Wo sind Jacen und Kyra?" Dumbledore trat langsam auf ihn zu und führte ihn in einen benachbarten Raum, wo man die beiden aufgebahrt hatte. Auf Jacens Brust war immer noch der Blutfleck zu sehen. Sie hatten inzwischen den Dolch entfernt und wieder in die Scheide gesteckt und bei Kyra war zu sehen, daß der Brustkorb eingedrückt worden war. In diesen Moment brach der Zaubertranklehrer zusammen..... 


End file.
